The Apprentice of The Seven Deadly Sins Book 2: The Next Step
by carpenterzac7
Summary: With Pyrrha saved but beacon still fallen Zac must gather allies to fight against Cinder and Salem but it seems that they are just the beginning with a letter from Odin giving Zac some information about his true heritage he must find information and prepare not just for Cinder and Salem but for a bigger threat yet to come
1. Chapter 1

_It's been few months since the fall of beacon and Ruby understudied why I did what I did. I've gotten a few messages from Azazel saying that we need to talk but first I have to go to Liones and tell the king that I'm changing my mission to helping stop Salem._

*myself, Ruby and Team JNPR walk away from Ruby's home* "Me: listen once I've told the king about my change in mission and my talk with Azazel I'll be straight back to you guys with this. *I hand each of them a summoning sheet* with these I can teleport straight to any of you when you need me or once I've finished my business but you will need to use a drop of blood since it is mostly used by devils for contracts." "Jaune: Okay see you in a week or two then"

*me and Ruby hug* "Me: bye." *I teleport to outside Liones* _Good to be back. Now to see the king and the sins._ *I head into the capital and see the Capt'n and Elizabeth* "Me: Capt'n, Princess what are you doing here?" "Elizabeth: We were waiting for you." "Capt'n: Yeah we heard what happened and knew you would head back here after it" *I nod and explain why I've come back*

"Elizabeth: so before you go back to your friends, you are going to gather some people to help you in the battle against Salem after you have told my father about your change in your mission." "Me: Pretty much and I have a few people already in line." "Capt'n: Well let's get going."

*They lead me to the king.* "King Bartra: Your mission did not go as planned?" "Me: Yes Sire, Beacon still got attacked but Pyrrha survived." "King Bartra: I sense a, but coming." "Me: I wish to change the mission to helping stop Salem." "King Bartra: I will allow it after witnessing the destruction from the attack but first I will need to do something, kneel Zac. *I kneel and he draws his sword* As King of Liones I hereby knight thee. *he does the whole sword tapping my shoulders thing* Once you stand Zac you will be a holy knight of Liones."

*I stand and he hands me a necklace* "King Bartra: This is your sacred treasure. I will leave its name to you. Now go forth and complete your mission." "Me: Thank you Sire" *I head out and go towards where Nick live.*

2 days later...

*As I get closer to the town I learned how my treasure worked, it's like kings but with the sins style of weapons so it works better when I use each sins powers. Once I reach Nick's home, I knock on Nick's door. After about a minute or two Keiko opens the door.* "Keiko: Hello Zac, I take it you're here to take Nick with you." "Me: If he wants to help he can come with me, I'm just here to give him the option."

*Keiko leads me inside and to the lounge then calls Nick down, she then goes into another room.* "Nick: I'm coming. *he comes down the stairs and enters the lounge.* Zac, great to see you." *we fist bump.* "Me: good to see you too mate." "Nick: I got your message and it's a very simple answer, I'm going to help you like I said I would after we met."

*Keiko comes back into the room with a smile on her face "Keiko: Just like your father always willing to help your friends." *We head out after nick packs a bag and after getting a few farewell gifts from his family.* "Nick: So where we going next?" "Me: We still have one person who I need to ask if they are going to help along with apparently 2 new holy knights and a leaf ninja." *Nick: wait a leaf ninja, what is that a leaf wearing a headband?"

*we snigger* "Me: No, they're called leaf ninja's because they live in a village hidden in the leafs." "Nick: Okay, any info about them?" "Me: The leaf ninja is the adopted daughter of the hokage while the holy knights I haven't been told anything about since my captain decided I should be surprised." "Nick: so what happens after we meet them?" "Me: after we will be gathering any info we can get on the seasonal maidens like cinder." "Nick: that's the bitch who tried to kill your friend right?" "Me: Yeah."

*we head to an airport then board a plane heading to death city, on the plane Nick falls asleep by the window.* _Hopefully after we get everyone for my own team we can stand a better chance against Salem_ *After a few hours we land in death city and we head into the lower city* "Nick: So this is death city *he looks around* it's a bit..." "Me: joyful despite the name." "Nick: Yeah."

*I lead Nick to the cafe where Artemis took me when I was first here* "Me: We are meeting Artemis, the other guy I was gonna ask to help here." "Nick: A maid cafe, really?" "Me: I didn't choose the place but we can trust him." "Nick: I'll have to take your word for it." *We enter the cafe and see Artemis talking to melody, we get close to the table and melody gets back to work* "Artemis: Good to see you Zac" *We fist bump and I gesture to Nick* "Me: this is Nick Urameshi." *Nick and Artemis shake hands* "Nick: good to meet you." "Artemis: Likewise."

*We sit at a table* "Artemis: So when we heading out." "Me: Well that answers my question if you want to help and the answer your question is once you get your stuff together and told your family about the fact you're leaving" *his face changes into one of fear and dread. Myself and nick order drinks.*

3 Hours Later...

*Myself and Nick wait at the city airport for Artemis, only to see him walking towards us with a book shaped dent on his head.* "Nick: what the hell happened?" "Me: His mother happened." "Artemis: She wasn't happy that I said I was going on a dangerous mission." "Nick: so she hit you with a book." "Me: his family like whacking people with books." "Nick: And I thought my family was weird."

*We get onto a plane heading to a town about a few days travel from Konoha.* "Artemis: so any info on the holy knights?" "Me: the king chose them to help me so good chance they are strong and trustworthy." "Artemis: Gotcha." *him and nick fall asleep on the plane while I just pull out a book to read.*

3 hours later...

*I put my book away and go stretch my legs and go to toilet. On my way back from the toilet I notice things are floating in mid air and people are frozen* "Me: So is this how you're gonna talk to me by freezing time." "Amenadiel: Well I think this would be the best way." *I turn around to see him but as I turn to look at him and time resumes.* "me: *under my breath* Motherfuckering bastard." * I head back to my seat.*

*as the plane lands, I wake up the others and we head off to Konoha and after a few hours we set up camp.* "Nick: So how exactly are we supposed to find a village hidden in leaves?" "Girls voice from trees: It's not actually hidden in leaves, it's just a name." *I freeze and put head down* "Me: *under my breath* Son of a bitch" *I see nick and Artemis stand up and look around* "Artemis: who are you?" "Nick: Show yourself!" _Please don't be greeny, PLEASE DON'T BE GREENY_

*the girl chuckles then appears in a buff of smoke* "Girl: My name is Lily Uzumaki and I believe I'm here to help you three out, isn't that right Zac" "Me: *under my breath* Fuck *I lift my head up* Hey greeny, long time no see. *I get up* How did you know it was me" *she comes over and we hug* "Lily: not hard to forget a voice I haven't heard in around 7 months. *I look at her shocked* What?" "Me: I haven't seen you in just over 2 years now greeny."

"Lily: Oh so that explains why your older." "Me: Yeah." "Nick: Old friend of yours?" "Me: Ay, went were friends in first school from year 1 at 6 years old to year 3 at 8 years old then we went to different middle schools, jump ahead 4 years to high school and we ended up in the same form group." "Lily: yeah then we both ended up here but well as Zac just said he was here around a year and a half before me."

"Me: I was told that you asked to help me." "Lily: Yeah I saw what happened at beacon. Of course when I saw you with that blonde guy helping people and saving the red head I knew I couldn't let you have all the fun plus you might get into more trouble." "Artemis: And you want to keep him out of it as much as possible." "Lily: Ha. I don't think that's possible but I might as well help him deal with the trouble that comes this way."

*I chuckle* "Me: fair enough greeny, we should be at Konoha in day so you're gonna join us or go back." "Lily: I'm a join you here and travel with you." *I chuck her a tent bag* "Me: Well set up your tent then we can speed you up one everything you don't know." *she sets up her tent then joins us around at the fire.* "Lily: so what's going on?"

*I explain what's happened when I arrived to the battle of beacon.* "Lily: So you have a girlfriend huh." "Nick: After all he just said, the fact he has a girlfriend is the thing you're gonna question." "Lily: given how long I've known Zac it's quite a surprise." "Me: *sarcastically* thanks greeny." "Lily: I'm kidding, I'm happy for you."

*after two hours Nick and Artemis go to their tents to sleep leaving only me and greeny at the fire to talk* "Lily: so what's Ruby like?" "Me: Of course you would ask about Rubes." "Lily: Aww you have a nickname for her." "Me: Rubes is great. She is fun loving kind and will always think about her friends before herself." "Lily: Who does that remind me of." *I chuckle* "Me: yeah I know but although she is childish sometimes she is still a great leader and girlfriend."

"Lily: You really love her don't you?" "Me: Yeah I do. Now enough about my love life, you found anyone special." "Lily: Um I think we should go to sleep now." "Me: No come on who is the poor bugger." *She gives me a glare then heads to her tent.* _Good to talk to again greeny._ "Amenadiel: Good to see that your team is almost complete."

*I turn around to see him standing behind me* "Me: You could have joined ya know." *he looks at me then sits next to me* "Amenadiel: I don't see why?" "Me: You're my friend that's why." "Amenadiel: Really?" "Me: Yeah ma dude after all how can we not be after all the crap that's happened so are you gonna stay or you gonna stay hidden." "Amenadiel: I'll join you when the time is right." "Me: well whatever mate, see ya then." *I head to my tent and go to sleep*

Morning...

*we get up and pack the tents up* "Nick: So Lily, how long will it take to get to your village from here?" *Lily looks at him* "Lily: About 4 – 5 hours depending on how slow we walk or 3 hours if we run at normal speed in *she points north* that direction." "Nick So 2 hours if we go at our "superhuman" running speed" "Lily: Pretty much."

"Artemis: So let's go already. *he sprints north* Last one there has to buy the supplies for the journey!" "Nick: Bring it on!" "Lily: I won't lose" *They go after Artemis, Lily using the speed she has gained from ninja training while nick sprints after Artemis and gets ahead of him.* "Me: Fine. Lion Sin, Full Cowling! *Escanor's mark glows and energy surrounds my body. I kick off the ground flying past all three of them* You should have made that bet Artemis."

*after two hours we all arrive at the gate with me getting there first, then Lily and Nick getting there just before Artemis.* "Lily: well Arty I think you just lost your own bet." "Artemis: Don't remind me and my name is Artemis." "Lily: I prefer Arty." *I chuckle* "Me: Oh how I've missed you greeny."

"Lily: So I will be your guide to the city of Konoha after we go see my dear old dad." "Me: lead the way Greeny." *we head into the city and Lily takes us two the hokage office where we see a male holy knights.* "Nick: you the other one we were supposed to meet." "Artemis: I thought it supposed to be two holy knights not one."

"Male Holy knight: My name is Scott Freriches and the other holy knight is inside, she is talking to the hokage." "Me: We can all talk and catch up after the meeting, now let's go."

*I lead everyone inside. When I get to the door I hear another voice I haven't heard in nearly two years.* _Nicole, it can't be_ *I head inside and see Nicole standing there next to Naruto.* "Me: Nicole." *Nicole turns around.* "Nicole: Zac *she rushes over and we hug* I knew it was you I saw and I only hoped you were safe." "Me: It's so good to see you two Nicole, you have no idea how much I missed you and a few others. *I let go of Nicole and look at Lily* Well now that we're all here let's get down to business." "Naruto: He's right."

*he takes us to a table big enough to seat all 8 of us plus Sasuke and sakura along with a spare seat and we all sit.* "Naruto: So now we wait for our final seat to be taken." "Me: Azazel should be here shortly." *a teleportation circle appears behind the empty seat and Azazel appears out of it.* "Azazel: Sorry I'm late, let's say that after the battle of beacon as it's called I've been trying to find out as much as I can about the maidens."

"Me: That's fine Azazel, just sit down and tell us what you've found." *he sits in his chair* "Azazel: Outside of the story you told me sadly only the name of the spring maiden and nothing else." "Me: What is the name of the spring maiden?" "Azazel: Her name is Raven Branwen." "Me: What!?" "Naruto: You know her." "Me: Not personally but she is the mother of one of my best friends and older sister of my girlfriend."

"Nick: Oh shit, is there any way to find her." "Azazel: No as the gods of remnant that made the powers of the four maidens make it so the maidens can't be found by magical means." "Lily: Son of a bitch." "Naruto: Language young lady." "Lily: Sorry dad." "Artemis: So we have to find them the old fashion way then." "Azazel: Correct."

"Me: Leave that to Raven's brother Qrow." "Nicole: Are you sure he won't tell his sister we are looking for her?" "Me: Qrow isn't a fan of his sister but he was loyal to Ozpin when it came to the Maidens and will carry on the mission he was set by Oz." "Azazel: He is loyal to Ozpin." "Nick what do you mean?" "Azazel: Turns out that while the Remnant gods concealed the maidens powers they also made it so Ozpin's soul transfers to a new body when the last one dies."

"Artemis: So he is still alive." "Azazel: that's right where he is, I don't know but it means that for whatever reason the remnant gods are keeping him around." "Me: Salem, she is the reason he is still being reincarnated." "Naruto: How do you know?" "Me: It's a strong theory but given what we just learned it makes sense why they keep doing it, he must have a stronger connection to her then what I know."

"Nick: Zac is right. I can see if Koenma knows anything but given what I know and from what I have been told everything Zac has said makes more sense." "Scott: What about this Cinder women?" "Me: Dead hopefully." "Sasuke: Sadly no" "Me: SHIT! How the hell is she alive" "Sasuke: I don't know but I have found many reports about her being alive, badly injured but alive." "Me: Okay we have time but I still need to tell the others." "Azazel: Okay, now Zac get to know your team then go and get supplies to help on your quest."

*as my team leaves Azazel hands me a letter* "Azazel: Odin said this came straight from the fates. I don't know what's on it but it's apparently important enough to be sealed so only you can open it." *he heads back inside and I open the letter while the others head to the a training ground*

" _Letter: Zacharias the child born of Merlin and *Name in unknown language* apprentice of the seven deadly sins shall fight a being only met as a mere baby but an enemy as old as his grandfather and a being of great power. One shall die for whichever transcends enough to wield the sword of Zacharias' grandfather shall kill the other. Zacharias will gather allies of old friends and new to fight to help and must put aside differences. He will find his true linage and either embrace or disown it for that will turn the tide of events to come."_

 _I a child of prophecy, well screw destiny. I am who I am and no one decides what I do but me_ *I put the letter away*

"Lily: Zac you coming." "Me: yeah. *I catch up to the group* Sorry just reading the letter Azazel gave me" *Nicole looks at me with a worried face "Nicole: What was it about?" "Me: Nothing to worry about just something from Odin." "Nicole: okay." *Once we reach the training ground I look at all of them* "Me: Right, we need to see what we can all do so we know how to work with each then we will spend a week training with each other." "Everyone else: Right!"

Training...

*We all see Nicole use light magic creating light dagger, a sword and arrows and that she has received training enough to fight. Scott can create controls portals and uses his scythe with it. Greeny has received training to summon and most of naruto's and hinata's move set. Nick got a rose whip and a hilt to make it easier to make a spirit sword. Artemis has gotten more training to turn parts of his body into the weapons he can become.*

*as the others train against each other Azazel walks up to me* "Azazel: I take it you've read the letter." "Me: yeah" *I hand him the letter which he reads* "Azazel: Oh." "Me: How long have you known I was a child of legend." "Azazel: I knew it wouldn't be long before you found out. To answer your question when I found out who you really were and I figured the rest out from there." "Me: okay."

*I walk over to an empty part of the training field and focus my sacred treasure.* _It is said that to wield a weapons true power I must know it's name._ *I feel a strange energy coming from the necklace as though it is speaking to me.*

"Me: SACRED TREASURE AINCRAD LEND ME YOUR POWER! *I feel the energy from the weapon show me 9 different forms.* FIRST CONFIGURATION!" *The necklace becomes a short sword * "Azazel: That is a powerful weapon" "Me: yes it is."

*We all spend the next 5 days training till I feel Ruby's summoning symbol be used.* "Me: Everyone to me." *Everyone comes to me* "Nick: What is it." "Me: the summoning symbols I gave to Ruby has been activated." "Lily: They are endanger aren't they." "Me: Yes." "Artemis: what are we waiting for lets go."

*I teleport us outside of a town and hear a grimm roar and Ruby scream.* "Me: RUBY!" *I run towards where the scream came from and see a grimm holding ruby down.* "Me: GET AWAY FROM HER YOU PIECE OF SHIT!*I summon a sword and throw it at the grimm hitting it in the back only to do no damage* "Nick: Jesus and I thought demons were ugly." * look behind me and see the others followed me. I look over at ren*

"Me: Ren any idea what this is?" "Ren: I will explain later." "Me: Okay." *We all work together with ren delivering the finishing blow* (A.N. Sorry for not doing full fight scene but I have trouble putting down how I want to describe things in words and other reasons which I will put in the end of the chapter.)

*I rush over to Ruby and kiss her* "Me: I have missed you so much." "Ruby: I missed you two." "Lily: The hell was that thing." "Pyrrha: It was a grimm." "Lily: wait so Zac you've been fighting more of that." "Me: No that's a new one." "Jaune: Uh guys Qrow has gotten worse." *we rush over to Qrow and Lily goes to heal him* "Lily: What happened to him." *Ruby looks down and I hold her.* "Ruby: he got hurt saving me."

"Qrow: It's not your fault, it's my semblance. *he chuckles then coughs* Kinda best for one on one not with a group as well let's say one on one the opponent has bad luck" *he passes out* "Lily: he's been poisoned but I don't know what poison, it's one I've never seen before." "Jaune: the guy who poisoned him was a faunus in service of Salem." "Me: Crap. Nick get up as high as you can and see if there is any transport nearby to signal."

"Nick: Right. *he jumps up the tree Qrow is against* there is a transport ship heading this way. *I see him send up a blast.* Well that got their attention." *the ship lands in front of the tree and a few men get off it.* "Soldier: We saw your signal flare, what happened." "Me: we were attacked by a grimm and he *I point to Qrow* has been poisoned." "Soldier: okay we'll get him some help in Mistral." *they take Qrow on to the ship and we get on the ship.*

*I hold Ruby close* "Me: Why didn't you guys call me when Qrow got hurt?" "Jaune: We didn't want to worry you Zac after all you had to get your team together." "Me: Jaune I care for my friends more than anything, I was worried about you all the minute I left." "Nick: besides I don't think any of us would mind if we had to stop training earlier." *he looks at the rest of my new team and they all nod in agreement*

"Me: While we wait to arrive at Mistral, introductions need to be made. My assembled team so far is Nick Urameshi, future spirit detective." *Nick waves* "Nick: Nice to meet you all." "Me: Artemis Evans, student of the DWMA." *Artemis: does a friendly salute* "Nora: DWM what now." "Artemis: DWMA or death weapon meister academy." "Nora: OHH"

"Me: I'll explain when we can get more rest. Now you have one of the holy knights helping me, Scott Freriches" *Scott bows* "Scott: It is my pleasure to help you." "Pyrrha: Thank you." "Me: Now for my old friends Greeny and Nicole Pur..." "Nicole: Noble, my name is Nicole Noble." "Lily: My name is Lily Uzumaki.""Me: Nicole Noble then. Greeny is a ninja of the hidden leaf and Nicole is the other holy knight."

*Ruby looks at Greeny and Nicole* "Ruby: Nice too meet Kirito's old friends" "Lily: Kirito. *she giggles* Really Zac." "Me: Quiet Greeny." "Nicole: Good to see Zac has found someone." "Lily: I kid but I agree with Nicole, it's great to see Zac found someone after..." "Me: Okay that is enough Greeny, I left that life behind including all the bad memories." "Lily: Fine, fine."

*we all try to relax as much as possible after all that's happened. After about 2 hours we are arrive at minstral and are given a place big enough to hold about 20 people living comfortably.*

*Scenes from next chapter play* "Lily: Now for the preview. Zac spends time catching up with me and Nicole while also thinking about whatever was in the letter. Hopefully I can find some info to make fun of Zac for. Next Time, Catch Up & Preparation."

* * *

Okay that is the first chapter in Book 2: The Next Step. I will say the reason this chapter took longer then I wanted it to was for multiple reasons one being writers block and the second reason was I had a bought with depression again but that hopefully won't be an issue. Now I will probably cover alot of volume 5 next chapter with a much longer chapter as this is 7 pages long. Now peace out my Beautiful Readers also DOMinMatrix I will carry on writing as I have the ending to this set of stories ready and waiting while I have also done a small plan for my next story and hopefully one day we can work together on a project, hopefully by that I will have improved in my writing more.


	2. Chapter 2 Catch Up & Preparation

Okay this chapter should cover most of volume 5 given how my character is with Ruby and the others and not Blake, Yang or Weiss so they won't appear until they unite with the others in the show. I will say that this will mostly be character development for Zac, Lily and Nicole while also developing other characters but I will say that a lot of stuff Zac says in this chapter when he talks about his life before this is stuff that happened to me hence the battle with depression I mentioned last chapter.

To my reviewers (never did I expect that I would do this):

To Kellycoftw, I'm glad you like my character and my friend who Artemis is based on is very happy you like Artemis. Don't worry he will but that will appear in a chapter or two.

To Dom I can't thank you enough for the advice, hopefully you like your character.

 _Italics_ = thoughts

Between two * = actions

"character name:" =what a character is saying

* * *

*once we get to the house we'll be using as a home base as it were, we all call dibs on rooms with some people sharing rooms such as myself and Ruby, Jaune and Pyrrha along with Ren and Nora. I help Ruby unpack some stuff from her bag.*

"Me: You okay babe you seem down?" *Ruby looks at me with her eyes filled with worry* "Ruby: It's just Uncle Qrow got hurt because of me and you were worried about us while you were training." *I pull Ruby into a hug and she hugs back* "Me: Babe Qrow said his semblance is what caused his injury & me worrying about all you is just how I am with friends and well the woman I love."

*We kiss and we sit on the bed* "Ruby: so Lily and Nicole are friends from before you came here." "Me: Yeah some of the only friends I had before all this." "Ruby: What do you mean?" *

I look at her* "Me: before all this I was bullied very badly someone even tried to kill me and while now that isn't really something new but back then it was surprising and well the bullying at one point got so bad to the point of I was thinking of committing suicide. *Ruby hugs me and wraps her arms around me and I put my arms around her* Lily and Nicole were a few of the people that didn't bully me and even helped me. It's why I smile when I fight so that people don't think I'm afraid when I am but the smile gives people hope."

"Ruby: Well now you have me and the others to help you and be there for you." "Me: Thanks Rubes, thank you." (A.N. this is the first time I have written something like this and I have no real life experience with what I'm about to do so please don't be too harsh about it okay, thanks.)

*I kiss Ruby pulling her onto my lap and move my hands to her butt while she wraps her arms around my neck* "Me: Ruby we don't have to go all the way if you don't want to, I won't force you to do anything." *she kisses me and I kiss back while she puts her hands in my hair. As we kiss I remove her cape & put it on the bedside table while she takes my coat off. I lay down pulling her with me and we keep kissing slowly getting more heated. I move my hands to the back off her corset while she moves her hands to my shirt buttons; we stop and look each other in the eyes.*

"Me: If we go further I may not be able to stop myself from well taking you." *Ruby kisses me and undoes a few of my shirt buttons so I start undoing her corset and kiss her back deeply. Once my shirt is unbuttoned and her corset is off we roll over and I kiss her neck. As things get more heated between us we hear a knock on the door.*

"Nick: If you guys are done unpacking we need to explain everything we know." "Me: Umm, we'll be down shortly." "Nick: Okay" *I sit up with Ruby on my lap and look Ruby in her eyes* "Me: So umm that happened." *Ruby looks down* "Ruby: Yeah... so we should get going." *she gets off my lap and puts her corset and cape back on while I rebutton my shirt and leave my coat off but I hang it on the door.*

*As we head down to the others we see them in the lounge area.* "Lily: So what took you so long to sunpack given how little the both of you have." *I look at Ruby who is blushing then I look at the others* "Me: We talked that's all Greeny" "Lily: Then explain why both you're clothes are scruffy" "Me: Leave it greeny." "Lily: Fine."

*Myself and Ruby sit on one of the sofas.* "Me: So where should we start?" "Jaune: did you find anything about cinder or the maidens." "Nick: Sadly nothing but we do know that Cinder is still alive." "Ruby: Oh but I thought she died after my you know eye blast thing." "Me: So did I but she is alive, seriously injured but alive." *We explain everything we were told but I don't mention the letter.*

*after a few hours of talking actually relaxing for a bit Qrow comes back. And Ruby rushes over and hugs him.* "Ruby: You're okay." "Qrow: Yeah it would take more than a little poison to kill me. Anyway tomorrow we see a friend of mine who can help us find the maidens." "Me: Right everyone get some rest after what happened." *everyone nods then heads to their rooms and when me and Ruby reach our room we look at each other awkwardly.*

"Me: Listen about earlier I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." "Ruby: It's fine we both did things but I would prefer to wait till after all the stuff with Cinder is done before I umm well not that I didn't like it but I would still..." *I hold her hand* "Me: It's fine Rubes." *I kiss her on the forehead and we go to sleep.*

*When I wake up I notice that I'm holding Ruby close and she is doing the same with me.* "Me: Babe *I shake her* we need to get up." *she wakes up and rubs her eyes* "Ruby: Morning Kirito." *we let go of each other, get up and get dressed but facing away from each other.* "Me: Babe listen I love you and I *I turn around to see her in her underwear so I turn back around* Sorry if I had known I wouldn't have turned."

"Ruby: Kirito I love you too and after yesterday I think it's okay if we see each other in our umm underwear." *she turns me around and kisses Me.* "Me: Okay." "Ruby: What were you going to say?" "Me: Sorry if wasn't how you imagined this would go but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you so um here it is. *I get down on one knee and hold out a ring* Ruby Rose will you marry me?"

*I look up at her and she has tears in her eyes.* "Ruby: I don't know what to say." *I stand up and wipe away her tears* "Me: If you need time to think about it just say." "Ruby: yeah I could use some time to think this over." "Me: Okay." *we hug*

*we rest for another hour then get dressed into casual clothes and Ruby puts the ring on a chain Necklace then we head downstairs to see the others sitting at the table while Jaune and Pyrrha make breakfast.* "Ruby: I'll help you guys make food for everyone." * She goes to help Jaune and Pyrrha while I sit at the table with the others.*

"Lily: why were you and ruby late up? After all I remember you saying in highschool that you were always up early." "Me: It's called spending time with the woman I love." "Lily and Nora: Awwww that's so ADORABLE!" "Me: Fuck sake." "Nora: What it's true. Ohhh *she turns to Lily* I need to tell about when Zac and Ruby got together." "Me: Save it for later when it's just the two of you." *They both pout.* "Lily and Nora: Fine."

"Me: Thank you." "Ruby: Food is ready." "Me: I'll help bring it over here." *I go over and help Jaune, Pyrrha and Rubes bring the food to everyone. Once everyone has their food we dig in* "Nick: *mouth full of food* This is really good, you guys did a great job." "Pyrrha: thank you Nick." "Me: wait you understood what he said." "Pyrrha: It wasn't that hard."

"Nick: *mouth still full of food* She's right you know." "Me: Chew, swallow then talk Nick." *He swallows his food* "Nick: happy now. *I nod* Okay so what happens after we meet with the guy who can help us." "Me: Research, resupply, in my case catch up with greeny and Nicole then I'm going to visit the sins." "Ruby: and I'm coming with you to visit the sins." "Jaune: Why?"

"Pyrrha: so she can meet Zac's family right Ruby." *look over to Pyrrha who is smiling at me and Ruby* "Ruby: Yeah I think it's about time to meet them." "Jaune: Oh right, fair enough." *Qrow comes down to us after we have all eaten then we head off.* "Qrow: Listen the person we are going to meet is someone we can trust." "All of us: Right" "Qrow: Now get into whatever you wear when you fight."

*We all head to our rooms and get changed. I change into a set of cargo trousers lined with holy and demon metal while I also put on a sleeveless shirt with a diamond cut out to show the marks of the sins also laced with holy and demon metal. I put Aincrad around my neck and Westeros (My RWBY weapon the great sword that splits into two short swords and can become twin self reloading shotguns) on my back. I look at Ruby in full battle garp.*

"Me: stunningly beautiful babe." *She turns to me blushing.* "Ruby: Thanks Kirito, you don't look so bad yourself. Have you named your sword yet" *she points at Westeros* "Me: Yeah, it's called Westeros." "Ruby: Ohh cool name." "Me: Thanks, let's go." *We head down stairs and see the others ready to go.* "Qrow: everyone here. Okay let's go." *we head out towards the hunter academy.*

*as we walk, I notice Lily is in an outfit similar to Naruto's in part 2. Nick is in a martial arts outfit. Scott is in a suit of armour with armour plating down the arms legs and body but with enough freedom to move quickly (like the suits used in the first MMPR film just no helmet and more traditional looking). Nicole is in an outfit similar to Asuna's from SAO while Artemis is wearing more casual clothes with a leather duster coat.*

"Jaune: Zac I thought you wanted to hide your umm" "Me: Marks of sin I decided to call them and I did when I was at beacon since I needed to keep my being a holy knight a secret but now, I'm not going to hide it as no reason to."

"Jaune: Oh *he makes his voice quieter* did something happen with you and Ruby?" *I look at him* "Me: What do you mean?" "Jaune: *his voice still quieter so only I can hear him* well when she came to help us she seemed happy well happier than usual and well she and Pyrrha whispered to each other then they hugged" *I chuckled* "Me: Either I'll tell you or Pyrrha will later." "Jaune: Okay."

*I head over to Pyrrha as we walk* "Me: *whisper to her* Thanks for what you said at breakfast." "Pyrrha: *Whispering back* No problem, I'm happy for the both of you." "Me: *whisper* Don't worry Jaune will do the same." "Pyrrha: *she smiles and whispers* I know one day it will happen." "Me: *whisper* I could give him a hint after all he might need it" "Pyrrha: *whisper* It's fine don't worry" "Me: *whisper* Okay"

*I head to the front next to Qrow.* "Me: When we meet your friend I will be seeing if is hiding anything." "Qrow: Don't you trust what I said" "Me: I trust you but given past experiences, forgive me if I don't trust someone who despite knowing we would be coming here didn't hasn't even come to meet us halfway to his office." "Qrow: Yeah that is odd."

*I look around and see a grey cat looking at us.* _good to see Rias is keeping an eye on me._ *once we reach the opening of the academy I look around but see no one around.* "Me: Where is everyone?" *Lily comes over to me and whispers in my ear "Lily:*whisper* Yeah *She activates her byakugan* even with my byakugan there are only two people in that in the area for a while but they are in separate rooms." "Me: *whisper* okay, thanks greeny." *She deactives her byakugan and goes back to where she was*

*We enter the building and see stairs going around a statue on both sides.* "Qrow: Leo you here!" *we hear footsteps coming towards and we see a lion faunus at the top of the stairs behind a statue.* "Leo: Oh Qrow it's you *he looks at all of us* Who are these people?" "Qrow we can trust them Leo, Ozpin would have trusted them." "Leo: Okay all of you follow me to my office."

*We follow him to his office and introduce ourselves* "Leo: *he chuckles* A pleasure to meet you all. Leonardo Lionheart, at your service. I'm afraid most of my staff is currently away until classes resume, but..." *Qrow clenches his fists and leans closer to Leo

"Qrow: What? Leo, you can't be serious. Who's guarding the Relic?" "Leo: Qrow, the children." "Qrow: Already know. I filled them in. What do you mean your staff is away? "Leo: You... filled them in?" "Nora: So, is this not going at all like anyone thought it would?" "Me: No this is going a lot like how I thought it would."

"Leo: I have to say, Qrow, this all seems very reckless, even for you." "Qrow: No, reckless is leaving one of the Relics completely unguarded. It's not checking in with Oz for ages!"

"Leo: There was nothing to check in about before the fall of Beacon, but since that day, Mistral has been in chaos! *he stands from his chair with his fists clenched* Vale wasn't the only Kingdom to suffer that night. Everyone was watching. Every house in every Kingdom saw the battle between him *he points at me* and cinder, saw monsters crawling over the city, Atlesian Knights attacking citizens... *Jaune winces* and then nothing. You could feel the dread in the air. With all that negativity, you can imagine what it was like when the Grimm came for us. *he walks to a window and looks outside* Mistral's territory is the widest reaching in the world, you know, and that makes it infinitely harder to protect. We lost so many great Huntsmen, teachers from this very institution. And it's only gotten worse."

"Ruby: What do you mean?" "Leo: *he leans on the windowsill* we may have dealt with the Grimm, but the Mistral council's still at odds with representatives from Atlas. First, it was the Dust embargo, now it's the closing of borders. *he turns and looks at Qrow* I'm not sure what happened to James in Vale, but it seems to have only worsened some of his more unfortunate tendencies. *he sighs* and, on top of everything, we still don't know where the Spring Maiden is."

"Qrow: All the more reason we need the Huntsmen and Huntresses here!" "Me: Liones, hell even Camelot will send Knights to help with Grimm if asked!" *Ruby holds my arm and steps in front of me* "Ruby: Okay! Okay. Things are bad; they're bad. But we can figure this out. Why is the Spring Maiden so important?" "Leo: "still looking at Qrow *I thought you filled them in."

"Qrow: Mostly filled in. Look, there's a lot to cover, okay? I quit teaching for a reason." *He takes out his flask and takes a drink* "Leo: * he sits back down in his chair* The four Maidens each have the power to perform feats of magic, and they are the only ones capable of reaching the Relics." "Me: Give me a chance or one of my mentors a chance and we can get it easily" *Leo glares at me*

"Jaune: What?" "Qrow: The Relics are each locked inside a chamber that can only be opened by a specific Maiden. Winter for the gift of Creation, Summer for Destruction, Fall for Choice and Spring for Knowledge. * he takes another drink" Spring is the problem." "Ren: What happened to her?" _the same thing that happens to most people who get a lot of power_

"Leo: She was determined, at first, when she inherited her powers, but the weight of responsibility proved to be too much for the child. She... ran. Abandoned her training, everyone. That was over a decade ago. There's no telling where she could be now." "Qrow: I... know. At least... I have a pretty good idea." "Leo: *his eyes widen and he stands up* Are you serious?" "Qrow: It's not exactly good news."

"Leo: he walks out from behind his desk* What are you talking about? This is incredible news! *he grabs Qrow by the shoulders and shakes him* After all these years! Where?!" *Qrow shoves him away* "Qrow: I did some digging around. Looks like, after Spring ran away, she was picked up by bandits, specifically the Branwen tribe." "Leo: Raven." *Ruby lets out a small gasp of surprise.* "Jaune: Yang's mom?" "Qrow: That's right." "Me: We need to find her now!"

*Qrow pulls out his Scroll, walking over to and placing it on Lionheart's desk. The hologram monitor on the desk displays a map of Remnant as the map pulls up a zoomed-in section* "Qrow: That's about where they've set up their main camp. It's where they fall back to after raids and scouting missions. Raven's managed to gain a lot of followers since she returned to the tribe, and I'm sure when the Spring Maiden showed up, it only made things easier."

*he walks up to Qrow and pats him on the back* "Leo: Well, Qrow, I've got to hand it to you. With these coordinates, we can mount a retrieval force and head out in a few weeks." *Leo walks over to the computer, while Qrow clenches his fists.* "Qrow: A few weeks?" "Nick: We don't have that long you dumbass"

*Leo pulls up a hologram keyboard and taps a few keys, while Qrow's Scroll displays the text "COPYING FILES", followed by "DISCONNECTED". "Leo: That's right." *he walks back around behind the desk* "Qrow: Leo, maybe you didn't hear me. My sister has the Spring Maiden, and I know where she is. *he places his hands on the desk* We need to go, as soon as possible! *he knocks books off the desk*

"Leo: *angrily* And perhaps you didn't hear me. This Kingdom is in shambles. "As soon as possible" does not mean tomorrow. It means, as soon as I can convince the council that I need Huntsmen more than they do. Unfortunately, bandit tribes aren't very high on their list of priorities when the threat of war is just on the horizon."

"Qrow: Then damn the council. We'll do it ourselves. You and I are trained Huntsmen and these kids aren't exactly pushovers." "Me: plus a few people trained to fight demon, kishins and other creatures"

*Nora jumps up with Ruby and they fistpump* "Nora: Yeah!" "Ren: Perhaps there's a more peaceful way to approach this?" "Qrow: We need to get Spring as far away from here as possible. And Raven isn't going to give up her most prized possession without a fight." _Especially when what we want is her_

"Leo: Unfortunately, you and your sister are evenly matched. And I'm not the fighter I used to be. No offense, but these students and I can't take on an entire bandit tribe and a Maiden that's no doubt had years to hone her skills. We need to be positive we can apprehend Spring, because if we fail Raven and her tribe will scatter. And we'll be lost. We get one shot at this. And it needs to be perfect." "Me: I know people who could take down the entire camp without breaking a sweat along with their hands behind their backs"

"Qrow: *Qrow sighs* You know Oz wouldn't be happy with any of this if he were here." "Leo: Perhaps you're right. But he's not. I'm doing the very best I can." "Ruby: There has to be something we can do." "Nick: I know someone who can help." "Leo: No!"

"Jaune: What about Cinder? She came with Emerald and Mercury from Haven. Do you have anything on them?" "Leo: We pulled their files after the Fall of Beacon. Nothing but lies and forgeries."

*Jaune tightens his fists and glares at the floor in anger. Pyrrha holds his hand and holds him close" "Qrow: Well, I can't say this has been a warm reunion, Leo." "Leo: I'm sorry. I know you've all traveled a long way. But I will do everything I can to help."

"Qrow: Sure. We'll stay in the city for the time being. *he takes out his Scroll and waves it at Leo* Local comms are still up. Keep in touch. *he turn away* Come on, kids." *We all leave but just before me and Ruby get through the door she turns around to face Leo again.* "Ruby: It was nice meeting you, Professor." "Leo: *he takes a moment to respond* Likewise."

*As we leave I put a invisible listening symbol on his wall. I hear him talking to someone Leo* _I knew he was a untrustworthy piece of crap_ *Once we exit the building Qrow turns to us*" Nora: So, what do we do now?" "Qrow: *he sighs and turns to us* You four head back to the house. I need a drink." *he walks away* "Me: I don't blame him. I need to talk to my team. You guys go back."

*I kiss Ruby then Ruby and team JNPR leave after that I turn to my team.* "Nick: Leo is cowardly piece of shit." "Me: he is also working with Salem." "Lily: He betrayed his own friends, you're wrong Nick. He's not a piece of shit, he is far worse than that and if I ever fight him. I won't hold back against a traitor." *Lily clenches her fist and punches a tree making a dent in it. "Artemis: Okay 1) remind me not to piss you off, 2) Why would he betray his friends."

"Nicole: I'm going to guess fear of Salem. Shouldn't we tell the others about what we know." "Me: No for the same reason we didn't tell them that yang's mother is the current spring maiden. They would find it hard to believe." "Nicole: That is true." *We start making our way back to the house*

*as we walk I go over to Nicole.* "Me: So how long have you been a apprentice holy night." *Nicole giggles* "Nicole: I came to this world same time as Lily just after you went to beacon, I developed my power and was trained by Princess Veronica in the way to use a sword and bow then I saw you in the battle if Beacon and asked the King if I could go and help you." *We hug* "Me: Thanks for that."

"Lily: Same for me really except found out I had the bykugan and trained to do all of naruto's and Hinata's moves, along the way they adopted me and well you know the rest." "Me: Yeah. Hopefully we can catch up more later." "Lily Yeah after you taken Ruby to meet your family, oh I wish I could see their faces." "Me: Whatever Greeny."

*When we get back to house, I go to Ruby who is a comic. I sneak up behind her and cover her eyes* "Me: Guess who?" "Ruby: *whisper* My fiancé." *I remove my hands from her face and kiss her* "Me: Correct. So *I sit down next to her* what comic you reading?" (A.N. the comics that she is reading is one I own and Like) "Ruby: Justice League and Power Rangers crossover." "Me: Good choice." "Ruby: Should be it's yours" "Me: Really, then I'll just be taking it back then."

*I go to grab it but she moves it away.* "Ruby: No I'm reading it." "Me: Okay then. When do you want to visit the sins." *once I finish talking she gulps* "Ruby: Maybe later" "Me: Babe *I pull her onto my lap* Might as well pull the bandage off quick and get it over with." "Ruby: Okay." *I kiss her* "Me: it's gonna be fine they'll like you."

*she gets off my lap and I stand up, we go to the others* "Lily: So you're going to see them now huh." "Ruby: yeah might as well get it over and done with." "Lily: Zac your rubbing off on her she sounded like you just without your voice." "Me: Very funny greeny." "Nora: what if Qrow comes back before you do." "Me: well he'll most likely be drunk so just leave him on the sofa." *Nora does a salute* "Nora: yes Sir!"

*I teleport me and Ruby outside the Boar hat after getting wishes of good luck* "Me: You ready Babe?" "Ruby: As ready as I'll ever be." "Me: Okay." *We head inside and see Elizabeth* "Elizabeth: Zac! *she comes over and we hug then she looks at Ruby* Is this Ruby?" "Me: Yep. Ruby Rose meet Princess Elizabeth of Liones." *Ruby does a quick bow and Elizabeth giggles* "Elizabeth: you don't have to bow you are Zac's girlfriend." *Ruby stands back up* "Ruby: It's just you're a princess."

"Elizabeth: that doesn't matter. *we takes seats at the counter* So how did you two get together." "Ruby: Well..." *The door by the counter bursts open and hawk comes out of it* "Hawk: I knew I heard Zac's voice. *he turns to Ruby* Oh you must be Ruby, I am Sir Hawk captian of the knights of leafovers." "Ruby: It's nice to meet you Sir Hawk."

"Me: just call him Hawk otherwise his ego will get bigger." "Hawk: Hey!" "Meliodas: He's not lying. *Capt'n comes out from the doorway.* Let me just get the others so you can meet all of us." *he does a really loud whistle and after a few minutes all the sins plus Elaine are at the bar.* "Ban: Who's the girl?"

*I get off the stall I was sitting on.* "me: Seven deadly Sin and Elaine this is Ruby Rose my *I take a deep breath* girlfriend." "Everyone: WHAT!" *me and Ruby cover our ears.* "Ban: How the hell did you get a girlfriend?" "Elaine: Ban be nice. *she heads over to Ruby and holds out her hand.* nice to meet you I'm Elaine." *Ruby shakes her hand* "Ruby: Nice to meet you all."

"Merlin: So you're Zac's girlfriend." *Ruby fumbles with her hands* "Ruby: Yes ma'am." "Me: Mum leave it." "Merlin: Fine but I have the right to be protective." "Me: I can take care of myself and I love Ruby." "Diane, Elizabeth and Elaine: Awww." *Ruby kneels down to pet Oslo* "Ruby: *to Oslo* Aww who is a good boy, you are you are."

"Capt'n: Okay everyone sit down, Zac and Ruby can answer any questions we have for them." *We all take seats and spend a few hours talking with Ruby telling the story of how we got together along with a few other stories.* "Elizabeth and Diane: Awww that's so ADORABLE." "Diane: You better treat her right or I will punch you into the dirt."

*I put my arm around Ruby* "Me: don't worry I won't." *We talk a bit more with ban making jokes and Gowther being well Gowther. "Capt'n: Well Zac if you need help don't be afraid to ask." "Me: cheers Capt'n" *Me and Ruby get and leave but not before she gets hugs from Diane, Elizabeth and Elaine. She also pets Oslo one last time.*

"Ruby: don't worry when I see you next I'll bring some treats for you." *Oslo licks her face and we head off. Once we get out of the boar hat I teleport us back.* "Me: See not that bad." "Ruby: Yeah I guess you were right about that and I've thought about what you asked." "Me: Really babe." "Ruby: Yeah and well I would like the ring." "Me: So I take that as a Yes" *she puts her arms around my neck* "Ruby: Yes *she kisses me and whispers to me* I will marry you." *I pull her close and kiss her.* "Me: I love you so much."

*As I go to kiss her again we hear a commotion coming from the front room. When we get to the front room we see Qrow on a sofa and a kid with ozpin's cane.* "Me: Professor Ozpin" "Oscar: he says it's good to see you Mr Tyler, Miss Rose." _Give it time and it will be Mr and Mrs Tyler_ "Artemis: that explains why I can sense two souls in his body. What's your name kid?" "Oscar: My name is Oscar Pine"

"Me: Take a seat mate then you can explain everything." *Oscar sits on a red armchair and nervously looks at all of us.* "Nora: Did he age backwards?" "Jaune and Pyrrha: He's possessed!" "Ren: Or reincarnated!" "Ruby: Oh! Isn't it weird?" "Oscar: It is very weird, yes." "Qrow: Okay, okay. *he comes from the kitchen holding a cup in his hand* Let's all just take a second and remember that this is very overwhelming for everyone."

*Ruby & Team JNPR all step back together and nervously chuckle.* "Oscar: *to Qrow* Thanks." *Qrow then takes a seat on the couch next to Oscar. Me, Ruby and Nora have taken a seat on the couch perpendicular to Qrow's, while everyone else remain standing. Oscar then shares a brief look with Ruby, who giggles, causing Oscar to blush.*

"Oscar: Ah, sorry! *he briefly looks away* It's just I've never really met Huntsmen and Huntresses before." "Ruby: Well, uh... we've never met a person with two souls! So, first times all around." "Me: Well I have and yeah it takes time to get used to." *Oscar smiles and chuckles at Ruby and me before Qrow clear his throat.*

"Qrow: Not to break up the whole 'getting-to-know-you' game, but we need to have a talk. Mind showing us your little parlor trick, kid?" *Oscar groans* "Oscar: Yeah, okay. Just so you know, I'll still be here." *We all look at him in confusion. Oscar then lowers his head and closes his eyes. Suddenly, a green and white aura shines from his body for a moment, Oscar opens up his eyes, which are now glowing, and he smiles. When he speaks, they all hear a familiar voice overlapping with a bunch of other voices, including Oscar's.*

"Ozpin: It is so very good to see you again, students." *We share brief looks of confusion with each other.* "Me: Okay even after all I've seen, this is weird even by my standards" "Jaune: Wait, what just happened?" "Ren: Professor... Ozpin?"

"Ozpin: Correct. And though I may be the one speaking, Oscar is still present mentally. He's merely handed over the control, so to speak. *he goes silent for a second* I'm afraid this all must be very perplexing."

"Nora: And alarming, and bizarre, and just really kind of hard to believe overall!" "Me: trust me I think if gets any weirder Jojo may try to sue us." *Ozpin chuckles* "Ozpin: It's good to see you children still have your sense of humor. *he frowns* I know you've all been through tremendous hardship already. I'm sorry."

"Ruby: I mean, it's not your fault." "Me: Yeah we all tried our best and *I look at Pyrrha then the rest of us who were at beacon* at least stopped the attack before it caused to much damage."

"Ozpin: It's all my fault. *Qrow gets up and goes back to the kitchen to get something* I told you once that I made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet, and I wasn't exaggerating. I'm... cursed. For thousands of years, I've walked the surface of Remnant, living, dying, and reincarnating in the body of a like-minded soul. The Professor Ozpin you all met was not my first form and clearly wasn't my last. It's... an extraordinarily strenuous process on everyone involved."

"Jaune: So who... what... are you?" "Me: Yeah explain the hell is going on with you please."

"Ozpin: I am the combination of countless men who've spent their lives trying to protect the people of Remnant. *Qrow walks back into the room and hands him a cup of tea* With every rebirth, my soul is eventually merged with another and I am changed, but my memories stay with me. This curse was bestowed upon me by the gods because I failed to stop Salem in the past. But we must stop her now."

"Ruby: And how do we do that?" "Ozpin: We start... by ensuring the safety of the Relic of Knowledge." *Nora jumps up* "Nora: This is perfect! We were stuck at a dead end, but now, we can just take little cute boy Ozpin to Lionheart and have him set things straight!" "Ozpin: Please don't call me that."

"Qrow: We're not sure that's the best idea." "Me: Yeah trust me that's not a good idea" *Nora pouts and groans and goes to stand next to Ren.* "Ren: But I thought the headmasters all took their orders from you."

"Ozpin: That was the intention. Four lieutenants I can trust, especially during times of reincarnation. But Qrow told me about your meeting with Leonardo. *he gets up and walks towards a painting of Mistral* He isn't just behaving irrationally, he's disobeying specific instructions I had left him. Something's wrong. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I don't want to rule out any possibilities, either. No one outside of this room knows that I've paired with Oscar, and I think it may be best to keep it that way."

"Me: Then your not gonna like what I know then." *I see Lily clench her fists and Ozpin/Oscar sighs* "Ozpin: Tell me later." "Qrow: Play things close to the chest until we get a better hand." "Ozpin: Precisely. Now, we have two steps ahead of us. *he turns around to face us* The first is enlisting the aid of more Huntsmen and any other allies we can get."

"Ren: But the Mistral council..." "Qrow: Doesn't own every Huntsman in the Kingdom, and I've been here enough times to know where we can find some more." "Me: Nicole, Scott send word to Gilthunder and explain everything we know. Greeny..." "Lily: already sent word to dad." "Me: Okay. Artemis, Nick you know what to by now right."

"Nick: Yeah I send word to Botan who will tell my family" "Artemis: Yep send word to DWMA asking for help." "Ozpin: So long as they're trustworthy." "Qrow: You can trust them to put up a good fight. I'll throw together a list tonight." "Me: I know all the people who are sent by the people my team contact can be trust."

*Qrow puts his foot on the table, but his Semblance causes one of the legs to break and spill his cup of tea.* "Nora: Good luck with that." *we all laugh at what happened Qrow groans as he cleans up his mess.* "Ozpin: After that, we can move on to step two." "Nora: What's step two?"

*Ozpin suddenly has his cane in hand.* "Ozpin: Getting you all into fighting shape." *he looks at all of us and we all exchange looks of confusion again.* "Ruby: But, uh, we already know how to fight." "Me: No doubt about that." *Ozpin points at Rubes* "Ozpin: You can only fight so long as you have Crescent Rose, but you're still lacking in hand-to-hand combat." "Ruby: Well, uh, yeah."

*Ozpin points at Jaune* Ozpin: Mr. Arc, I'm glad to hear you've improved, but sorry to say, you've yet to unlock your Semblance. All of you still have a-ways to go before you're ready to pose any real threat against Salem and her forces. And though Oscar can give me temporary control, he'll need to strengthen his body and his Aura."

"Ozpin: He'll inherit my muscle memory in time, but practice will expedite the process." "Ruby: But if Qrow's out looking for Huntsmen, then who's going to teach us?" *Ozpin then propels himself into the air with his cane, spinning counterclockwise into a barrel roll before landing onto the seat of the armchair, twirling his cane.*

"Ozpin: Well, I believe I was the headmaster of Beacon Academy and I also believe Mr Tyler and his team will be more than willing to help." *Ruby and Team JNPR have various looks on their faces.*

"Ozpin: We have approximately one month before classes resume at Haven. If Salem were to plan an attack, it would make sense that it would occur prior to students' return. It's not much time, but it's better than nothing. *he stops twirling his cane* Just don't expect me to go easy on you."

"Lily: Yeah and don't for once think that I'll go easy on you because you're his friends or even *Lily looks towards Ruby* his girlfriend." "Nick: Yeah I'm more than willing to teach you lot some good old fashion hand to hand brawling" "Me: Save it for tomorrow Nick."

*Suddenly, Ozpin glows green and white again, switching control back to Oscar. He has a hard time keeping his balance on the armchair before falling backwards off it and groans.* "Oscar: You've gotta be kidding me." *Artemis goes and helps Oscar up* "Artemis: You okay Oscar* "Oscar: Yeah but that may take some time to get used to."

*I stand up* "Me: Okay guys let's get some rest because as Nick and Lily has said my team won't be going easy on your training." *Everyone nods and heads to their rooms with Qrow taking Oscar to one of the empty rooms, once me and Ruby reach our room we sit on the bed.*

"Me: So I know you told Pyrrha about me proposing to you." *Ruby looks at her hand with the ring on it* "Ruby: Yeah she is like a second sister to me and she helped me decide. How did you know" *I put my arm around her* "Me: Jaune told me that you and Pyrrha whispered and hugged while making breakfast"

"Ruby: I need to thank Pyrrha for helping me decide; so on to a different subject, how bad do you think the training will be?" "Me: I don't know but I know Greeny wasn't kidding. *Ruby nervously chuckles* It's fine Rubes if anything she'll just try to embarrass me." *she giggles* "Ruby: So she is a lot like yang." *I look at Ruby shocked by that fact.* "Me: Great two Yang's, I'm fucked."

*she hugs me* "Ruby: Don't worry it's fine." "Me: yeah but I think I could use some sleep after that realisation." "Ruby: Okay" *We get changed into our nightgear and fall asleep*

*We wake up from loud knocking on the door* "Nora: *singing* It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" "Me: Nora would you kindly shut up as some of us would like some more sleep." "Nora: But it's morning so wake up lazy butts!" *We hear Nora skip away still singing*

*Me and Ruby sit up. I look at my arm which went dead since Ruby was using it as a pillow.* "Me: Well this is gonna hurt later." "Ruby: What? *she looks at my dead arm* Oh sorry about that." *I kiss the top of her head* "Me: not your fault babe but I might need your help getting it through my shirt sleve."

*we stand up and Ruby helps me put my shirt on by putting my dead arm through the sleeve after that we finished getting changed. As we go downstairs my starts to wake up as I feel pins and needles rush through.* "Me: *In pain* Ow ow ow. Stupid pins and bloody needles" "Lily: and Why do you have pins and needles huh Zaccy." *I look over at Lily* "Me: Call me that again and I will throw you off balcony."

"Lily: You're still no fun Zac you know that." "Me: I know Greeny and you're still a massive pain in the ass." *she grins as I sit at the table and Ruby goes to help make breakfast.* "Lily: so Nora told me how you and Ruby got together." "Me: And I should care because?" "Lily: From the way it sounded when she told me, you seem to have become a Zac of all trades but also carry that same nervousness that was there in high school."

"Me: Technically as I was at beacon at the time, I was at high school still." *Lily glares at me* "Lily: Semantics, now what allowed to ask Ruby about when I am training with her." "Me: Nothing embarrassing Greeny." "Lily: Fine I will keep it to normal questions." "Me: thank you."

*After a few minutes everyone is around the table eating breakfast with Qrow just having a slice of toast before heading out.* "Me: Okay now that everybody is here we can make a training schedule." "Ruby: So who is gonna start the training off?" "Lily & Nick: DIBS! Hey I said it first! Stop copying me!" "Me: Both of you shut it! you two and decide who starts with a good old game of Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"Lily & Nick: Fine" *they do 3 games with Lily winning 2 of them.* "Lily: Ha I win. Rock, Paper, Scissors champ right here." *I sigh* "Me: Okay first Greeny then Nick then whoever you choose." "Oscar, Ruby & Team JNPR: Right." "Me: I'll be joining you later." "Ruby: How come Kirito?" "Me: I was gonna do some research on old fairy tales of remnant given the fact that all fairy tales must have some facts to them after all the maidens are proof of that."

*After we finish breakfast, I kiss Ruby then the other go to train while I head to the library. When I get to the library I go to the fairy tales section.* "Librarian: Excuse me but aren't you a bit old to be reading fairy tales?" "Familiar voice: Actually he is here helping me research my book" "Librarian: Oh of course Mr Carson."

*The librarian goes to another section at the other side of the Library. Me and Flynn bro hug* "Me: what the bloody hell are you doing here Fin?" "Flynn: Well I was sent by your brother to and I quote " help my brother out in whatever way you can"." *I sigh* "Me: Ever since Arthur found out that I was Merlin's son he has acted like we've known each other all our lives."

"Flynn: Well Merlin is basically a mother to him so to be fair it makes sense." "Me: I know but it's still bloody weird to say "hey meet my brother by the way he is the king of freaking Camelot." But that doesn't asking the question why are you **here** in Mistral." "Flynn: Oh right, Merlin sent me a few days ago because she knew you were here." "Me: so since you've been here a few days have you found anything." "Flynn: Sadly no"

*I sigh* "Unknown female voice: Excuse me but what kind of fairy tales are you looking for?" *Flynn and myself turn around to see a girl (A.N. Pretty much she is dressed very similar to what trevor Belmont wears in the Castlevania show.) "Me: Ones made around the same time as the story of the maidens." "Unknown Female: Ahh okay you're in the wrong section, you want legends."

"Flynn: Ahh thank you Miss?" "Amber: Connors, Amber Lee Connors." "Me: Thanks Amber." "Amber: No problem." *she walks away and we head over to legends section.* "Flynn: She was helpful and nice." "Me: Oh so she caught your eye then." "Flynn: I'll have you know that I actually have a girlfriend who is also a holy knight." "Me: Really who is it?" "Flynn: that can wait till later, right now we need to research." "Me: Fine"

*We do some research for a few hours* "Me: Well this has been annoying I can't find anything about the relics Oz mentioned or anymore info about the maidens." "Flynn: All I found were mentions of relics but that could just mean any old item." "Me: let's head back to my team so not only can you meet them but also I can check on their training." "Flynn: Right."

*We leave the library and head for the house. Once we get to the balcony we see team JNPR watching Oscar Pine and Ruby Rose training in hand to hand combat* "Jaune: Man, Oz wasn't kidding. Oscar's picking up on this stuff fast." "Me: Damn your right about that. *Oscar hits Ruby straight in her face. Ruby recoils from the blow and looks visibly angry.* Oh crap"

"Oscar: Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry!" *Ruby hits Oscar back and he lands a few feet away on ground as we all wince.*

"Ruby: Ha! Yes! I did it! *she cheers for a moment then looks at Oscar* Oscar?" *Oscars stays silent for a second then mumbles* "Oscar: Why didn't you tell me?" *he goes silent then groans and gets to his feet. Oscar stiffens briefly while his eyes glow in a yellow light.* "Ozpin: Not bad, Miss Rose. But Oscar doesn't have the years of training that you do. Or I do." "Flynn: Is that *he points at Ozpin* normal?" "Me: nope as we only found out about yesterday."

*Oscar's body shimmers green as Ozpin engages their Aura. We all realize what Ruby is in for. Oscar determinedly approaches Ruby.* "Ruby: *nervously* Oh, ha, well, maybe we should uh... take a break."

*Ozpin attacks Ruby with a few punches aimed at her head, forcing her onto the defensive until he lands a blow to her face which knocks her back several feet. Ozpin closes the gap with a leap and kicks her in the face. Ruby leaps at Ozpin to throw a left cross which Ozpin evades by ducking and retaliates with a headbutt from below.*

"Nora: Ouch." "Me: That's enough!" "Ozpin: The next time you want to throw a left cross, remember to push off with the appropriate foot. And as always, do be aware of any openings." *I head over to Ruby and help her up* "Ruby: Gooooot it." *Ozpin relinquishes his control and Oscar falls to the ground, panting.*

"Ruby: Oh! Hey. Are you okay?" "Oscar: How is this so exhausting?" "Ren: Your body isn't used to this kind of training, not to mention generating a defensive Aura on your own. It takes intense concentration at first, but in time it will become second nature, allowing you to deflect attacks and gradually heal your wounds. After that, you can begin focusing on your Semblance, whatever that may be."

"Oscar: Semblance?" "Nora: You know! Like your very own superpower! Everybody's got one. It's just a matter of finding it and mastering it. Ruby moves super fast, Electricity makes me stronger, Ren can mask emotions, and Jaune... can, uh, um. Hmm." "Jaune: I can't do anyth..." "Ruby: Jaune's like you!" *Ruby takes Oscar by the hand and leads him over to Jaune.*

"Ruby: He hasn't found his Semblance yet, but we all know he will. And you will, too. We all just have to try and help each other get stronger." "Me: Yeah it takes time to find out your ability" "Oscar: Cool." "Ren: A common philosophy is that a warrior's Semblance is a part of who they are. Some say your personality and character can define your Semblance while some claim that it is the other way around. Of course, there are still many who don't see a connection at all."

"Nora: It's hard to know when you know sometimes. Ren's Semblance was unlocked from intense stress." "Ruby: And mine kicked in during training one day." "Oscar: *to Me and Nora* And what about you two?"

"Nora: Oh. Struck by lightning. Didn't die. Craaaazy Thursday." "Me: got stabbed through the heart by crazed devil activated power on dying breath, a minute later woke up with sword in chest pulled it out and killed the bugger that stabbed me." "Jaune: I just don't understand what's wrong with me. I train. I meditate." *Pyrrha holds his hand and kisses his cheek* "Pyrrha: Don't worry Honey it will manifest" *Oscar's eyes glow momentarily as Ozpin takes control of his body again.*

"Ozpin: Don't worry, Mr. Arc. Your journey is far from over. And the same might be said for all of you. Unlocking your Semblance isn't the end. It can still grow and evolve. Providing you're willing to put in the work, who knows what could happen." *Me and Ruby smile* "Me and Ruby: Then tomorrow we'll get back to it."

*We all head inside and once Flynn steps into through the door Nicole rushes over and hugs him* "Nicole: Oh is so good to see you sweetie" "Me: Wait Nicole is your GF" "Flynn: Yeah." "Nora: Oh right wait *she points at Flynn*who's this guy?" *We all go to sit at the table* "Me: Everyone, this is Flynn Carson a friend and trust worthy ally in this fight yet to come."

"Flynn: Hello everyone, nice to meet you all." *Ruby and team JNPR go start making dinner while my team talk* "Me: So Nicole how did you and Flynn meet." "Nicole: Well I went to Camelot to do some research on my powers and met Flynn." "Flynn: I asked her out and after a few dates we became a couple."

*We hear the door open and we see Qrow, Yang and Weiss enter.* "Me: BABE!" "Ruby: *from the kitchen.* I'm coming" *after a few minutes she comes carrying a tea tray which she drops when she sees Yang and Weiss*

"Ruby: *her voice cracking* Yang, I... I'm so sorry! I- I should've stayed, and I should've talked to you more! I'd... I just... *she starts to cry* I wasn't sure if you wanted me around and..." *Yang pulls Ruby into a strong hug.* "Yang: I love you." *Yang starts crying and Ruby sobs as she leans into her sister's hug.* "Ruby: I love you too."

*Jaune, Ren and Nora enter the room, smiling at the sight of the two sisters embracing each other. Qrow smiles as well. Oscar Pine enters the room.* "Oscar: Uh..." *He looks up, seeing Ruby and Yang hugging, and smiles. Weiss smiles as she wipes a tear from her eye, before frowning while looking down.* "Ruby: Weiss."

*Me and Weiss see the two sisters open their arms up for us. We smiles and eagerly joins them in the hug.*

*scenes from the next chapter play* "Nick: Now for the preview. What's here of team RWBYZ catch up while we also prepare for the big battle and Zacs team finally meet this Cinder bitch and her henchmen . I'm ready to fight the big guy. Next Time, The Battle Begins!"

* * *

I think this is a good ending point as this is a really long chapter and I mean really long. Now if you know where Flynn's name comes from that's amazing. The next chapter should cover the rest of volume 5 and Dom sorry for not doing the character based off you in this chapter like I said I would but I couldn't see a good point to put them in also since I don't know your gender that affects how I write the character.


	3. Chapter 3 Now It Begins No Now It Ends

Hello my beautiful readers new chapter which should cover the rest of volume 5. This is something that has been planned and planned and planned but knowing how I write this will most likely be different to my plans also the last chapter was 14 freaking pages long which I doubt will happen again for a while.

To my reviewers:

To Kelly I'm very happy that you are liking the story and this chapter should make you happy as it contains the answer to one of your questions.

 _Italics_ = thoughts

Between two * = actions

"character name:" =what a character is saying

New one but **bold = attack name**

Now before I start the chapter I will say that Flynn's name comes from a franchise which I really like and it's very obvious where I got Westeros' name from after all winter is coming. I repeat this, this chapter covers the rest of volume 5 and just volume 5, the chapters after this will be my own story. There is a high chance that I will say at the end of this book series that volumes of RWBY after 5 did happen but with changes. My friend who Artemis has said ideas on what could happen after the end of the series but I will not do a full story on it, I **may** do one shots but that is undecided. Side note the last chapter said this chapter would be called the battle begins but I thought of a better title. So here is "Now It Begins, No Now It Ends"

* * *

*After I introduce Weiss & Yang to my team we all sit down and eat. While we eat we tell stories about our journeys up to the present with Ruby and Team JNPR telling the story leading up to when my team came to help* "Yang: What about you Z what were you doing with your team during their adventure." "Me: Okay okay."

*Me and my team start telling the story.* "Nora: *she is looking straight at Artemis* wait your mother hit you on the head with a book when you asked to leave." "Artemis: Yeah not fun." "Nick: Dude it left a book shaped dent in your head, it was hilarious." "Artemis: Won't be hilarious when I give you one" *Artemis lifts up a dictionary and I grab his arm* "Me: NO! *I let go of his arm and Artemis lowers it* you can do that after we deal with cinder, now we need to finish the story."

*We carry on telling the story.* "Yang: Okay Lily you have tell me all the embarrassing stories you have on Z" "Me: If you do that Greeny I will send you to hell through a portal." "Yang: Oh why not Zac, got a secret to hide?" "Me: No but Greeny does." "Lily: You wouldn't dare." "Me: Try me Greeny, try me." *Lily glares at me then we finish the story then Weiss tells her story about how she accidentally summoned a Boarbatusk during the Schnee charity ball.*

"Me: What!" *Ruby gasps* "Ruby:You did not!" *Weiss puts her head in her hands.* "Weiss: Yeah, right in the middle of the party." *the rest of us laugh at that* "Me & Yang: Please tell us you let that lady have it." "Weiss: Of course not! Even if I did really want to." "Me & yang: BOOO." "Nick: You should have let the bitch have it." *Nora crosses her arms* "Nora: No way, I don't believe it."

*Weiss summons her Boarbatusk right next to Nora. The Grimm summon growls, causing Nora to yelp and fall to her side. We all laugh.* "Artemis: She got you there Nora." *As we nearly finish dinner, Yang shows off her robotic prosthetic arm to us. All of look at it in awe.* "Yang: It's not a replacement for the real thing, but I'll make sure to make good use of it."

"Jaune: That's amazing." "Ren: Incredible." "Me: it's awesome" *Ruby gets all starry-eyed and quickly zooms over to her sister's side to admire her arm then holds it up.* "Ruby:And it's just as strong?" "Yang: Hm, sure is." *Suddenly, we hear two bangs on the table. Nora and Nick have their arm out ready to arm wrestle." "Nora and Nick: Wanna bet?" "Weiss: Nora Nick, please, now's not the time..."

*Despite Weiss' protest, Yang arm wrestles Nora. Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nick cheer on Nora while Me and most of the others cheer on and Weiss looks on disdainfully.* "Jaune: Don't let her beat you! You can do it! Come on!" "Ren: You can do this! Show 'em what Team JNPR's made of!" "Pyrrha: You can do it Nora!" "Me: Come Yang you can do this" "Ruby: C'mon, sis! Aw, you can't lose to a girl in a skirt!" "Weiss: You wear a skirt, Ruby."

"Ruby: Weiss, you're not cheering loud enough!" *Ruby shakes Weiss, who is still frowning*

"Nora: It definitely feels like the original, I'll give you that!" "Yang: Yep. But, it does have some new features!" "Nora: Heh, oh yeah?" *We hear a robotic sound coming from Yang's arm, and suddenly Nora's is knocked back to the wall holding Yang's detached arm in her hand. Nora groans in pain while the others look on in concern, except for Yang, who has a smug grin on her face.*

"Jaune: Did she... win?" "Me: Umm I have no idea *Nora comes to, she realizes she's holding Yang's robotic arm, causing her to scream and throw it away from her. Yang laughs while she catches her arm. Then Jaune helps clean up the dishes.* "Jaune: Gyah... We ate it all... *he picks up the pot holding all the bowls* Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"Yang: Easy there, Vomit Boy, I believe in you." "Jaune: *sarcastic* Oh, we're doing nickname throwbacks now. Wonderful." *walking away with the dishware in his hands and Weiss giggles.* "Nora: I mean, the Ice Queen seems to like it." Weiss stops giggling while Me & Ruby bursts into laughter at Nora's remark. Weiss smiles nonetheless and rolls her eyes* "Weiss: I so did not miss you people."

*Nora gasps* "Nora: Oh my gosh, she really does like it! What went and warmed your heart while you were gone?" "Weiss: Hey! You make it sound like I used to be terrible." "Yang: Nah. Just a lot to deal with it once." "Me: she's not wrong about that after the amount of times I woke up with a pillow case on my head" "Weiss: Hmph!" *Yang playfully sticks her tongue out at Weiss.* "Ren: It's been a long time. We've all grown in our own ways."

"Ruby: You really think so?" "Ren: Well, think back to when we were all at Beacon, would you say you ever did anything foolish or embarrassing? Or do you think you were perfect?" "Weiss: Oh gosh." *she buries her face in her hands again* "Yang: I may have been a little too gung-ho from time to time." "Ruby: Heh, you? I tried to 1v1 a Nevermore on the second day of school." "Me: considering my first day had me beat up an entire team, I may have been a bit too eager to test my skills"

"Pyrrha: I propably shouldn't have been so nervous to ask out jaune." *Jaune walks back into the room* "Jaune: Yeah, well... don't even get me started." "Ren: Well that embarrassment - that desire to go back and tell yourself not to be so stupid - that just proves you're not the same person you used to be. You're smarter, you're kinder, you're stronger, and you're not done growing yet. None of us are." *all of us that went to beacon go silence for a brief moment then Ruby turns to my team*

"Ruby: Yeah, turns out Ren gets real deep when he feels like talking." * Everyone giggles.* "Lily: Yeah, who does that remind you of Zac hmm." "Me: Okay I was like that at time during high school but at least I didn't go round calling people baka's" "Nora: Well, hold on, I thought I was pretty great in school!"

"Yang: Even at the dance? When you spilled punch all over yourself in front of..." "Nora: Yes, especially the dance! Thank you, Yang!" "Me: Ah that brings back memories" *I take hold of Ruby's hand the Yang covers her ears from Nora's yelling, who has her scroll out playing "Shine"." * We all laughs.* "Qrow: How can six kids possibly make so much noise eating dinner?!"

*We turn and see Qrow and Oscar standing next to Jaune. Nora presses her scroll to stop the song. Oscar gives a small laugh. We then move to the second-floor living room, with Weiss and Yang having finished being filled in on what everyone else knows so far.*

*Ozpin takes over Oscar's body and and start explains everything Raven has told them.* Ozpin: Miss Xiao Long, is this more or less what your mother told you?" *Yang doesn't respond, but crosses her arms.* "Weiss: For the most part." "Yang: You forgot something. You forgot to tell everyone what you did to Qrow and my mother." *Ruby gasps.* "Me: The hell she talking about Oz?" "Jaune: What is she talking about?"

"Qrow: Oh, great." "Ozpin: Hm, that's not a secret I thought she would give up so easily. Your mother must trust you a great deal." *Yang scowls at him and I glare at him*

"Ozpin: My ability to reincarnate, though a curse, isn't without a few key benefits. Much like the maidens, I too possess a certain... "magical" power. *he stands up and walks next to Qrow) Using this power, I was able to gift the Branwen twins the ability to "see" more, to move freely and be unburdened by their natural bodies. I... well... gave them the ability to turn into birds. *chuckles* Rather ridiculous sounding out loud, isn't it?"

"Ruby: Uncle?" "Ren: You turned them... into birds." "Nora: Alright, now you're just messing with us." "Jaune: *angrily* What else is new?" *Pyrrha grabs his hands* "Weiss: He's telling the truth. We saw it. Yang's mom... changed, right in front of us."

*Yang turns to Ozpin* "Yang: Why would you do something like that? I mean, what is wrong with you?" "Me: That miss use of very powerful magic Ozpin! You should never use that magic on people!" "Qrow: Both of you that's enough! We made a choice. We wanted this." *Me and Yang silent. Ozpin turns to Qrow*

"Ozpin: May I? *Qrow nods* Granting this power to them was no trivial task, and I can assure you it was not done frivolously. I required assistance in gathering information on Salem's plans, as well as searching for Maidens when their hosts became unclear."

"Ruby: Okay, so, have you done this with others? Like General Ironwood? Or Professor Goodwitch?" "Me: He better not of." *Ruby holds my hand with her hand with the ring on it*

"Ozpin: As helpful as that might be, unfortunately, it is not that simple. My power is finite, and if I'm being honest, dwindling. The amount that I gifted to Qrow and Raven was, all things considered, rather miniscule. You see, centuries ago, I sacrificed a great deal of magic to four young women, who I hoped would use my gift for good. They were the first Maidens. *everyone is silent for a moment* Miss Xiao Long, it was never my intention to lie to you. To any of you. There are just some matters that I prefer to... "play close to the chest". *he looks to Qrow* I believe that's how you phrased it?"

*Qrow chuckles* "Qrow: Yeah."

"Ozpin: Everyone has a choice. The Branwens chose to accept their powers and the responsibilities that came with them. And later, one of them chose to abandon her duties in favor of her own self-interest. Now, all of you have a choice. If anyone wishes to leave, now is the time. There's no shame or disgrace in abstaining, only in retreat."

*We go silent as we ponder Ozpin's words.* "Ozpin: Very well, then." "Yang suddenly stands up." "Ruby: Yang?" "Yang: If Ruby sticks around, then I will too. If there's one thing I know about her, it's that she somehow always knows the right thing to do. *she smiles at Ruby and glances quickly at the ring on her hand after saying that* But, if we're going to help, if we're going to keep risking our lives, no more lies. No more half-truths."

*we all remains silent. Ozpin and Qrow exchange a brief look with each other. Ozpin ponders Yang's words for one last moment then smiles.* "Ozpin: Understood." *Yang sits back down.* "Jaune: So... what now? I mean, what can we do?" "Ozpin: Mm, that is a difficult question. One that I believe is best answered tomorrow." "Jaune: What do you mean?"

"Ozpin: The road ahead is undoubtedly filled with hardships and peril. However, it's been far too long since you have all been together. *he puts his hand on Yang's shoulder* Please, take tonight, enjoy this moment." *Yang smiles then y Oscar's eyes glow, with Ozpin giving him control back to his body. Oscar realizes he has his hand on Yang's shoulder* "Oscar: Geh!" *he quickly takes it off and nervously holds his cane in his hand causing Yang and Weiss laugh at him, before hearing a noise from Nora.*

"Nora: Oooohhh. Raven? Qrow? They're birds! Cracked it!" *Ren shakes his head while I face palm at Nora being slow on the uptake. After that we all head off to bed.* "yang: Z, Ruby can I talk to you privately." *Me and Ruby look at each other then at yang* "Ruby: Yeah in our room if that's okay." *Yang nods and once we get into the room and close the door yang hugs me and Ruby*

"Yang: Congradutaions, I'm happy for you two." "Ruby: Thank you Sis, I'm glad you're not mad." "Yang: As long as Z is treating you right then I support you both." "Me: cheers yang, I'm glad you are supportive." "yang: after this is done I can help do what should be done." *Ruby looks at yang starry eyed.* "Ruby: Yeah." "Me: okay save it for later right now we all need sleep." "yang: okay, good night you two." "me & Ruby: night."

*Yang leaves then Ruby hugs and Kisses me* "Ruby: I'm so glad Yang is supportive of our engagement." "Me: Yeah that takes a lot off my mind." *We get changed and go to sleep holding each other close.*

*me and Ruby wake up early and head outside to the patio. We lay down admiring the sun rise and I whistle the digimon theme while Ruby watches a group of five birds flying together, before one of them flies away from the group. After a while we see Yang Xiao Long peek over our heads.* "Yang: You're both up early." *We smile* "Ruby: Hey sis." "Me: Yo" "Yang: Boop."

*Yang lets her hair down and uses it to tickle Ruby's nose. Ruby giggles affectionately at Yang's action. We then sits up as Yang sits down next to Ruby who sighs* "Ruby: What are you doing up?" "Yang: Can't fall back to sleep." "Ruby: Ah, me neither." "Me: I'm just used to waking up early" "Weiss: Well, fortunately, coffee exists." *We see Weiss come out carrying a tray with four cups of hot drink and walks over to join her teammates. She lowers the tray down so Yang can grab a cup.*

"Ruby: No coffee, please!" "Weiss: Don't worry, I put in blasphemous amounts of cream and sugar, just for you. *she holds the cup out in front for Ruby then hands a cup to me* And for you strong tea with 3 sugars" "Ruby: Oh yeah! Nice Weiss strikes again!" *I giggle and Weiss pulls the cup away just as Ruby was about to grab it.* "Weiss: I will pour this on you and it will burn."

*Weiss hands the cup to Ruby, who nervously giggles. Weiss sits down next me and grabs her cup of coffee after placing the tray down next to her.* "Yang: Can't believe we're actually in Mistral." "Ruby: That's what you can't believe?" *I chuckle* "Yang: Well, yeah! All the other magic and stuff well Z kinda told us about that when he came to Beacon. But... Okay, you know what I mean!"

"Weiss: I honestly wasn't sure if I'd ever see you three again." "Me: Ah that would happen trust me." "Yang: Well, here's to defying expectations." *Me, Yang and Weiss clink cups together, while Ruby gulps her cup down in one go, opening one eye to glance at the others' cups.* "Ruby: I just wish Blake could be here with us." "Me: Ay but..." "Yang: Yeah, well, she made her choice."

"Weiss: What's that supposed to mean?" "Yang: *showing bitterness* I mean she could've been here if she just stuck around. It's no big deal though. We'll be fine." *I look at Ruby and Weiss who have concerned expressions on their faces.* _Sometimes there are things which we can't control but I know where she is coming from._ "Ruby: Don't you want her here?" "Yang: Why would I want her here?"

"Ruby: Are you still mad at her for leaving?" *yang scoffs* "Yang: Oh, whatever gave you that idea, Ruby? No, I'm totally fine. I'm great." "Me: You don't need to be sarcastic yang she is just worried about you." "Weiss: Okay, calm down." *Yang's eyes turn red* "Yang: Don't tell me to calm down!" *Ruby and Weiss gain startled expressions.* "Ruby: Whoa, Yang." "Me: Yang that's enough!"

*Yang realizes what she did, and her eyes turn back to normal. Her hands shakes while holding her cup.* "Yang: Whatever." *She gets up and leaves. Me, Ruby and Weiss watch her go before we exchange concerned looks with each other.* "Weiss: Blake leaving really is affecting her." *I sigh* "Me: Well to her it seems like blake betrayed her trust and as someone who has been in her shoes, I can't blame her for acting the way she is."

"Ruby: I wish we could do something to help her." "Me: the only thing we can do is give her space." *after a while we've finished our drinks and Weiss gets up* "Weiss: I'm going to go talk to Yang." "Me: okay" "Ruby: thank you." *Weiss heads off leaving me and Ruby alone again.* "Ruby: Do you think we should tell the others?" "Me: Not yet but I think you should tell Pyrrha after all she helped you decide."

"Ruby: Yeah okay that works." "Me: if you want to tell Weiss you can but not the others." "Ruby: I'll tell Pyrrha since Weiss can wait with the others." "Me: Ahh letting the Ice Queen wait. *We laugh* I am surprised I haven't see you tried to get Greeny to tell you an embarrassing story of me." "Ruby: Well you would just get Yang to tell you one about me." "Me: Yeah that is true."

"Ruby: Kirito, if you were to see any of the people who bullied you. What would you do?" "Me: If it had been when I first got my powers then I would light all the assholes trousers ablaze *I chuckle* but now unless they attacked me I would just tell them to bugger off then walk away." "Ruby: and if they attacked?" "Me: then I would pull out Westeros and threaten them."

"Ruby: what if they attacked me?" "Me: then I would watch with small delight as you kick the crap out of the bunch of gits." *She hugs me* "Ruby: I'm glad you have faith in me." "Me: I will always have faith in you." *we kiss then head to see yang. Once we reach her door we knock on the door then open it.* "Ruby: Is, uh... everything okay?" *yang smiles* "Yang: Yeah, it is." *Me and Ruby sighs in relief.*

"Me: I thinks it time we all talk and think of a plan without Qrow and Ozpin." "Weiss: Is that wise Zac." "Me: Right now I don't trust Ozpin as much as I once did, the only people I trust that are close by are my team, team JNPR and the three of you." "Yang: Why not uncle Qrow?" "Me: He is too close to Ozpin, anything we tell him he will then tell Ozpin. I'm sorry, I know he is your family but..." "Ruby: No it's fine you make sense"

*Yang stands up* "Yang: Let's get going then." *The four of us go to meet the other minus Ozpin and Qrow.* "Nick: So let me guess here to think of a plan not involving Ozpin and Qrow" "Me: yep if Salem is after the relics then when we get it, Nick will give it to Koenma for safety as not even Salem could get to the other world." *They all nod*

"Ruby: I'm going to talk to Uncle Qrow and Ozpin about the Beacon Relic." "Me: Okay babe" *I kiss her then she goes to Qrow and Ozpin. After a few minute she rushes back to us smiling* "Me: Babe what is it?" "Ruby: Leo just called Qrow saying he wants to meet us." "Me: Okay everyone grab your shit and suit up!"

*We all head to suit up. I put on my battle clothes along with some arm armour. (like Terra's from KH Birth by sleep.) After me and ruby have suited up we head down stairs to see the others.* "Qrow: You all ready to go?" *we all nod and head out. Once we reach the academy, *we enter and see leo at the top of the stairs* "Leo: Why hello. Thank you for... coming. *nervously* There... seems to be more of you than last time." *he chuckles nervously and we all stop to look up at Lionheart.* "Qrow: Eh, you know what they say, "The more the merrier". So what's going on with the council?"

"Lionheart: Why... did you bring your weapons?" "Qrow: What? Leo, we're Huntsmen. You okay?" "Lionheart: Of course! Of course, sorry. Just haven't had my evening coffee." "Qrow: Look, it's nice to see you, but we got work to do. Are we getting support from the council or not?" *Me and Yang see a raven waiting outside.* _Looks like your against us to Raven well you are on the wrong side_

"Yang: Mom?" *We all look at the bird. It flies away just as Qrow shoots at it, but he misses. The bird flies down behind Lionheart, transforming into Raven Branwen, donning her mask. Everyone glares at her.* "Ruby: Raven..." "Nora: They... they really are magic..." *Raven takes off her mask* "Raven: If you're going to shoot me, shoot me. That was insulting." _If I give the order nick will be glad too shot you as will I._ "Qrow: What are you doing here?!" *Raven walks down the stairs*

"Raven: I could ask you the same thing. You've been scheming, little brother. Planning to attack your own sister." "Qrow: Leo... what have you done?!" "Leo: I..." "Raven: Leo did what any sane person would in his position - he looked at all the information he had in front of him, assessed the situation, and made a choice. And it seems you all have too." "Qrow: *angrily* You have the Spring Maiden." "Raven: I do."

"Qrow: Then hand her over and let's work together! We can beat Salem!" "Raven: All that time spent spying for Ozpin and you still have no idea what you're dealing with. There is no beating Salem!"

"Ruby: You're wrong. We've done things that most people would call impossible, and I know the only reason we were able to do it is because we didn't do it alone! We had people to teach us, people to help us, we had each other. Work with us. At least I know we'll have a better chance if we try together. Please." *Ruby holds her hand out. Raven glares at it.*

"Raven: You sound just like your mother." *Raven draws her sword and creates a portal with her Semblance. From the portal, a fireball is launched and hits Ruby square in her torso. She lands several feet back.* "Me: Babe!" "Yang: Ruby!" *Me and Yang runs to Ruby as Cinder Fall steps out of the portal.* "Cinder: Hello boys and girls."

*She is joined by a girl I don't know, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black as they too step out from the portal. Most of us glare at Cinder while Lily glares at Leo her byakugan already activated* "Ruby: Cinder..." *Cinder and her group line up alongside Raven, while the rest gasp.* "Mercury: C'mon guys, is that any way to greet your old friends?" *Yang growls at him.* "Me: Shut it you cunt."

"Qrow: Everybody, stay calm." *We hear the doors open behind us.* "Oscar: Oh no..." *We turn around to see a big man closing the doors behind him* "Hazel: The White Fang is prepping demolition and securing the school grounds. No one's getting in, and no one's getting out."

*We all watch the man approach us then we turn our attention back to Cinder.* "Weiss: This was all just a trap?" "Ren: It appears so..." "Qrow: Raven, tell me... how long have you been with them?" "Cinder: *mockingly* Aww, don't take it personally, little bird. Your sister was a recent addition. The lion on the other hand... Entrance into the Vytal Festival was a real treat, Leonardo's been sending Salem all sorts of information for a very, very long time. Isn't that right, professor?"

"Leo: *shamefullyly* Stop it..." "Qrow: It was you... you sit on the Mistral Council. You had information on every Huntsman and Huntress in the Kingdom, and you gave it all to her?" "Leo: I..." "Qrow: I couldn't find any of them, because you let her kill them!" "Lily: YOU TRATIOUS PEACE OF FILTH YOU WILL DIE FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! I WILL PERSONALLY SEND YOU TOO HELL!" *Leo doesn't say anything, only still having a sad expression on his face.*

"Cinder: Aw now, don't beat yourself up about it, Lionheart, I'm sure Tyrian and Hazel would've found them on their own eventually." "Jaune: What is wrong with you? How can you be so broken inside... to take so many lives, and then come here and rub it in our faces like it's something to be proud of?!" "Pyrrha and Nora: Jaune..." "Jaune: *enraged* All with that damn smile on your face!" *tears stream from his eyes*

*We all draw their weapons.* "Qrow: Everybody, stay calm!" "Me: Not gonna happen Qrow" *Cinder just glares.* "Jaune: I'm gonna make you pay for what you did! Do you hear me?!" "Qrow: Kid!" "Jaune: Well?! SAY SOMETHING!" *Cinder stays silent for a moment* "Cinder: Who are you again?"

(A.N: Song for this battle is Sacred Worlds by blind guardian)

*At that, Jaune transforms Crocea Mors into two-handler form and advances forward. Cinder summons an obsidian scimitar and blocks Jaune's attack.* "Ruby: Jaune!" *Ruby leaps into the air, but a chain wraps around her and she is pulled to the ground by Emerald.* "Emerald: You're not getting near her." *I fire a shot at Emerald* "Me: NICK YOU TAKE THE BIG GUY!" "Nick: WITH FUCKING PLEASURE"

*Nick goes to help Pyrrha, Nora and Ren fight the big guy while Greeny helps Oscar fight Leo* "Me: Nicole, Scott you help Weiss" *they both nod and help Weiss fight the chick that came through the portal.* "Me: Flynn help Yang" "Flynn: Right." *he runs towards yang and mercury* "Me: Artemis go help jaune. He might need a stronger sword." "Artemis: Right" *he changes his arm into a blade and goes to help jaune.*

"Ruby: Why are you doing this?! Salem's..." "Emerald: I don't care about Salem! But I owe Cinder everything. You want to fight her that bad? Be my guest."

*Emerald then activates her hallucination Semblance, creating a wall of fire which Cinder emerges from and charges at Ruby. Suddenly, Cinder's form disappears, while Emerald trips Ruby. Ruby fires a bullet that narrowly misses Weiss, who is blocking the girl who came with cinder's shots with Myrtenaster. Weiss attempts to summon, but Vernal is too quick and prevents her from doing so. Eventually, Weiss manages to launch Vernal out of the way and prepares to summon again. Suddenly, Vernal appears in front of her and lands an attack that depletes Weiss' aura. Weiss lets out a pained scream. We all hear this and looks in her direction as tears well up in his eyes.*

"Ruby: NOOOOOOOOOO!" *A bright light engulfs the area but dies down when Ruby is knocked unconscious by Emerald. Suddenly, Cinder falls to her knees, holding her arm in pain. She looks up, and barely misses Jaune's attack as it chips her mask that conceals the left side of her face. As Cinder moves out of the way, Jaune trips and falls. Cinder gets back up enraged, activating her Maiden power while doing so. She then steps on top of Jaune to hold him down. Artemis then hits her away*

(A.N: I'm not going to be covering all the fights just the important stuff and the fight my character is involved in purely for time and the fact that this is told from Zac's perspective)

*I see summon an obsidian spear.* "Jaune: No... *he watches helplessly while Cinder continues to advance towards Weiss8 NOOOOOOO!" *Cinder throws the spear and it impales Weiss through her abdomen. She gasps in shock as everyone stops their fighting and stare in shock as well. The spear then disintegrates as Weiss goes motionless and slumps forwards.*

"Me: WEISS!" *I feel anger build up inside me and a power I have never felt before. I let out a Roar not a scream but a Roar. (A.N: Pretty much imagine gohan going super sayian 2 for the first time but for Zac and a roar)I feel a wing sproat from my back and I summon a sword that's blade is surrounded by a white flame of holy fire.*

*I look around and see Ruby has woken up and started helping Yang and Flynn against Mercury and Emerald. Cinder goes to throw another spear at Ruby this time but I catch it mid flight and spin round and throw it back but instead of maiden energy it is made of heavenly energy.* "Me: **HEAVENLY JAVALIN**!."

*The spear hits cinder and knocks her flying backwards.* "Me: Cinder Fall. *Cinder gets up* Now It Begins. *I think for a second* No Now It Ends!" *I charge at Cinder. As I charge I see Jaune's semblance has activated and has started to heal Weiss.* "Cinder: You Will Die!" *She starts to charge at me and goes to swing a sword which I grab the blade of and snap it in half and punch her away. She goes to Raven and the girl then they use a secret elevator to the vault.*

"Nick: Zac you go after them, we'll deal with the rest of these bastards." *I run to the elevator shaft and jump down it but not before shooting a bolt of energy at the big guy. As I fall down it I hear a scream.* "Raven: VERNAL!" *I feel the energy of both maidens rise and then I see them fighting. I launch myself at cinder knocking her into a wall.*

"Raven: This is my fight." "Me: No right now it's our fight." *Cinder launches energy bolts at us which Raven dodges but I counter back at her. We charge at Cinder causing the stlagtites to start falling from the caven ceiling. As Cinder and Raven fight by bouncing off the falling debris I throw one at Cinder which hits her, Raven then freezes her and I smash her ice covered body with a energy ball. We then land by the open vault door* "Raven: why haven't you killed me." "Me: because yang does not want you dead that is all."

*we hear someone land behind us. We turn around and see yang, raven approaches her*Raven: I warned you, Yang. I gave you every opportunity to walk away from Qrow and Oz. So you can believe me when I say this wasn't personal." *Yang glares at her* "Yang: You opened the vault." "Raven: Thanks to the chaos you and your friends caused upstairs. I knew you could handle it. You're my daughter after all."

"Yang: Qrow and Oz told me how the Maiden powers are transferred. The girl you found... she would've had to have trusted you if you were in her final thoughts - cared about you a lot." "Raven: I'm sure they told you plenty, and you just sat and obeyed." "Yang: No, I'm starting to ask questions like you said. So tell me... what happened to the last Spring Maiden? Did she die in battle? Was it sickness?"

"Raven: What does it matter to you?" *I point my blazing sword at Raven* "Me: Tell her or I will force the answers out of you" *I see Yang's eyes widen* "Yang: You don't need you to Z, I can already see the answer. It's all over your face. How could you?!" "Raven: She was scared when we found her! Weak. No matter how much training I put her through, she never learned! She wasn't cut out for this world! And with those powers, she would've been hunted her entire life! What I did..."

"Yang: she quotes her mother "Wasn't personal."" "Raven: It was mercy!" "Me: BULLSHIT" "Yang: Which is it, mom? Are you merciful, or are you a survivor? Did you let me walk into that trap because you knew I could handle it, or because it meant you could get what you wanted?!" "Raven: It's not that simple. You don't know me, you don't know what I've been through, the choices I've had to make!"

"Yang: You're right. I don't know you. I only know the Raven dad told me about. She was troubled, and complicated, but she fought for what she believed in, whether it was her team or her tribe! Did you kill her too?" *Raven eyes widen and looks away, before turning back to face her daughter again.*

"Raven: I've stared death in the face over and over again! *her Maiden powers activate and I step closer too Raven* And every time I've spat in that face and survived, because I'm strong enough to do what others won't!"

"Yang: Oh, shut up! You don't know the first thing about strength! You turn your back on people, you run away when things get too hard, you put others in harm's way instead of yourself! *she balls her hand into a fist, shaking* You might be powerful, but that doesn't make you strong."

"Raven: *enraged* Who do you think you are, lecturing me?! Standing there, shaking like a scared little girl?!" "Yang: Yeah, I'm scared. But I'm still standing here! *she begins approaching Raven* I'm not like you, I won't run, which is why you're going to give me the Relic." "Me: yang is better then you Raven" "Raven: And why would I..."

"Yang: Because you're afraid of Salem! And if you thought having Maiden powers put a target on your back, imagine what she'll do when she finds out you have a Relic. *Raven turns away, seething* She'll come after you with everything she has. *Raven's expression then turns solemn* Or she can come after me. *Raven's eyes widen when she hears her daughter say that, before turning back to her.* And I'll be standing there, waiting for her." "Me: And she won't be alone."

* Raven deactivates her Maiden powers.* "Raven: *somber* You don't want to do this, Yang." "Yang: Nope. But I'm gonna do it anyway." *Yang walks forward, bumping her mother out of the way as she passes her and walks past me her face filled with saddness. Raven looks down before turning to see her daughter approach the Relic chamber. A tear drips from Raven's eye.*

"Raven: I... *holding her arm as tears well up in her eyes* I'm sorry..." *Yang tears up too* "Yang: Yeah... Me too."

*We hear the sound of one of Raven's portals as well as the sound of flapping wings from behind her. We look behind her and see a black feather fall gently to the ground. Yang then proceeds forward and enters the Relic chamber. She approaches the Relic of Knowledge - an ornate, gold and cyan lamp - as it rests on the stone pedestal. Yang grabs the Relic by its handle, and small, indistinct whispers can be heard when near it. Tears then stream from Yang's eyes, before she falls to her knees as she breaks down crying. I go over and hug her.*

"Me: I repeat what I said a while ago I will find out what happened to Summer and now I make another, I will not abandon my sister in law or any of my friends *Yang hugs me back and I help her up* It's time we end this battle now with no more blood being spilled." "yang: Yeah it is Zac, yes it is."

*we go over to the lift and activate it. As the lift asends I feel the energy of the sins.* _this is gonna take a lot of explaining_. *When the lift reaches the top Yang holds out the relic. And Emerald screams causing us all to see a giant image of Salem. Me and Yang jump down and see Blake, Weiss and Ruby rush over to us.*

"Ruby: Are you two okay?" "Me: Yeah but what about you guys." "Weiss: were fine." *We slump to the floor and hug. Blake approaches us.* "Ruby: So Blake, what're you doing here?" "Blake: I... I was gonna ask you three the same thing." *Me, Ruby, Weiss and Yang share glances with each other.8 "Ruby: That's... a looooong story." "Me: A really long story." "Blake: Well... I'm not going anywhere."

"Ruby: That's all that matters. *She giggles* That we're all here together. Right?" *Ruby looks to Yang as she says that. Blake briefly looks away with a sorrowful expression on her face. Yang looks up at her and smiles.* "Yang: Yeah." *Weiss extends her hand which Blake takes and she pulled into the hug. After a while I see the capt'n approach us.*

"Meliodas: hey Zac we got your message and came to help. Hey *he points to my wing which now that I look at it it's pitch black.* what's with the black wing" "Me: In all honesty I have no fucking clue but I'll probably find out later but right now I think everyone who fought here could use some R&R." "Artemis: Yeah." *I look over to where his voice came from and see is in the form of a sword being wielded by Melody.* "Me: I'm not gonna ask. Right now all our questions can be answered tomorrow."

*We all get taken to the house we have been staying in for the past few days and rest.*

* * *

"Nicole: Now for the preview. We finally get some rest after that fight and Zac gets answers while he and Ruby reveal something pretty big. Next Time R&R Along With Answers and Reveals"

Okay third chapter is done. I'm on a roll, I hope you all like it and encase you can't tell I'm a GoT fan given my sword name and a line Zac used against cinder. Next chapter will take longer than this one but I have not really slept as my room is very hot so falling asleep is hard. But that did give me time to write. So catch you later my beautiful readers.


	4. Cpt 4 R&R Along With Answers and Reveals

Hello my beautiful reader back again for a new chapter with lots of character development and some comedy to go with it. Also high chance I will throw in some more references to things and add some more lore to the world. I will say this I won't give Scott a backstory as I want it to be something you readers create so leave them in the review section and if I use them I will give credit as a show of good will. Also if you do fan art for this tag me on twitter Zacman009.

To Kelly, I'm glad you like the ship of Artemis and Melody sorry if I can give the ship a name but I am happy to say that there will be more of it in this chapter.

 _Italics = thoughts_

*between two* = character actions

"character name between two" = what a character is saying

 **Bold = attack name**

* * *

*After resting for a few hours I head down and go talk to the sins on the patio.* "Meliodas: So any idea on why you have one black wing." "Me: Well *I look at Merlin* it seems I'm part fallen angel." "Merlin: No not fallen." "Ban: Then why the black wing." "Merlin: That is for me and at some point Zac to know if when that point comes he wants people to know he can tell everyone." "Diane: Why not now? Why isn't Zac allowed to know now?"

"Merlin: Because he needs to learn to master his angelic abilities before he can find out that piece of information." "Meliodas: Makes sense to me after all who knows how that information will affect his training when it comes to mastering his new angelic powers" *He walks over and pats me on the back* "Me: you're right capt'n thank you. *I walk over to Merlin and hand her the letter from Odin.* I got this from Odin you might want to read it. *she takes it and I walk away* Now if you don't mind me I've got a friend to catch up with."

*I head inside and see the rest of team RWBYZ at the table so I sit down next to Ruby* "Me: So what we talking about." "Ruby: We were waiting for you to finish with your family then Blake was gonna say what she's been doing before she got here." "Me: Oh well by all means begin start your tale Blake." *Blake starts telling us her story* "Yang: Okay so Sun tagged alone and met your parents." "Blake: Yes not that I wanted him to, he just did" "Weiss: And do they Know that the two of you are dating?"

*Blake sighs* "Blake: I have a feeling my mum knows but my dad doesn't." "Ruby: I would say rip that bandage off sooner rather than later especially given how big a guy your dad is." "Blake: After I finish my story then I will but Zac I want you there just encase my dad goes berserk." "Me: Okay."

*she finishes her story then Me and Blake leave to see her parents who are sitting with sun in the lounge. Blakes mother looks over at us.* "Blakes mum: Blake we've just been talking to sun. You must be her male teammate she told us about, my name is Kali." "Me: Nice to meet you Mrs Belladonna" "Kali: Nice to meet you two, Zachary was it." *I get an angry tic* "Me: It's just Zac not Zachary." "Kali: Oh sorry wasn't sure. Now come join us."

*I sit down and Blake sits with Sun. Mr Belladonna looks at me* "Mr Belladonna: So you stayed in a room with my daughter at beacon." "Me: Yeah and whenever her and the others I either left the room or if I wasn't awake I was heavily blindfolded." *Kali whacks her husband on the arm* "Kali: Ghira be nice to him, we both know that blake would have done something if Zac had." *he grunts then blake clears her throat.*

"Blake: Mum, Dad there is something I need to tell you." "Kali: You and Sun are dating." "Blake: yes" *Kali squeals in delight while Ghira looks like it's old news.* "Kali: Oh I'm so happy for you both." *she goes and hugs Blake and Sun* "Blake: Dad?" "Ghira: Sun if you hurt my daughter I will hunt you down." *I chuckle* "Me: Well I wasn't needed here so nice to meet you Mr & Mrs belladonna."

*I head off and go to the training room and see Melody and Artemis in his scythe form training with Soul and Maka.* "Me: Really Artemis you're training after you know the big ass battle you were part of." "Artemis: Yess..." "Maka: Yes he is so he can master witch hunter." *I take a few steps back* "Me: Okay jeez no need to bite my head off." "Soul: He is right Maka, he was just wondering."

*Maka sighs then turns back to Melody & Artemis.* "Maka: Now you two need to focus on each other's soul wavelengths to master it." "Melody: what do you mean focus on each other's soul wavelengths?" "Maka: Well hmmm." "Soul: Pretty much it's working as one being its usual why partners are either best friends or in a relationship with each other." *I notice melody blushing and the blade of artemis' scythe form going red so I chuckle.*

"Me: I'm gonna go before I say something and get a book thrown at my head. *I start walking away* Also Artemis have fun with your girlfriend." *I start running and just avoid a book to the head. After I get out of book throwing range, I see Nick talking with Genkai.* "Me: So your who came to help after Nick sent out the word."

"Unknown Male voice: Yes when Nick sent word to me, I brought Genkai along to help." *I turn around and see a man with the Jr for junior on his forehead.* "Me: Koenma?" "Koenma: Yes. Since you met Nick 2 years ago I have had him be better trained for when he was going to help you again." *I sigh* "Me: You know don't you." "Koenma: Yes, don't worry, I haven't told anyone as it isn't my place to tell." "Me: Thank you."

"Nick: So you two gonna talk to us or do we not exist." "Koenma: I had to talk to Zac about a more private matter." "Nick: Whatever." *Genkai turns to me* "genkai: So you're the one who made it so this dumbass needed more training." "Nick: HEY!" *I chuckle* "Me: You do seem to be a better fighter then when we first met." "Genkai: Yeah he got more training and needed it." "Nick: Don't push it."

"Me: it does explain the rose whip." "Nick: One of the many things I learnt to do." "Me: Save it for later. Right now I have something I need to talk to Rubes about."Nick: See ya." *I leave go to the room me and Ruby share. When I enter I see Ruby on the bed.* "Me: hey Babe." "Ruby: hey Kirito, what's up?" "Me: Well *I close the door and sit next to Ruby on the bed* now the Cinder is literally in pieces and the relic is going to Koenma, I think it's time we tell everyone about well *I look at the ring* you know."

"Ruby: Yeah plus I think your family likes me." "Me: I know they do, Rubes there is no need to worry." "Ruby: Okay so should we do it now or umm later." "Me: Up to you babe but just encase* I kiss Ruby* for good luck and some confidence boosting." "Ruby: Okay *she stands up* Let's do this!" *she starts to move towards the door then wobbles and sits on the bed* "Me: Headrush babe" "Ruby: yeah"

*I stand up and help her up* "Ruby: okay Let's do this!" *We head downstairs and call my team, Team RWBY, Team JNPR and the sins to the patio.* "Ban: Why have you two called us out here?" "Gowther: yes I too would like to know." *I look over at Yang and Pyrrha who are both smiling.* "Me: Well, me and Ruby have an announcement to make." "Greeny: She's pregnant" *Ruby blushes* "Me: NO! She isn't, ready babe." "Ruby: Yeah." *me and Ruby take in a deep breath.* "Me & Ruby: We're engaged!"

*after we say we're engaged there are multiple loud squeaks of joy and excitement then Ruby gets hugs from most of the girls while I get patted on the back by most of the guys then put in a headlock by Lily.* "Lily: Aww your growing up. Don't worry I'll always be around to annoy you." *I get out of the headlock.* "Me: *Sarcasticly* Oh joy of joys." "Meliodas: I believe we deserve some drinks to celebrate" "Ban: Yeah!"

*We all head to the boar hat and have drinks.* (A.N. Team RWBY and Team JNPR have soft drinks as Ruby is 16 and well Nora, I don't want to imagine what happens when she drinks alcohol.) "Nicole: So Zac, Ruby any idea when you want the wedding to happen?" *I do a spit take* "Ruby: Well um I don't know." *she starts rummbleing cutely* "Me: considering we only just got engaged give it some time before we decide that"

*Nicole nods and I head over to Merlin* "Me: So you haven't said anything." "Merlin: I am happy for you both but what the letter says." "Me: Yeah if choose not to care about the angel blood in me then I could lose the fight and the end of days. Trust me I know how useful the angel powers could be in a fight if I can't beat them with my own power."

"Merlin: So the angel power is a last resort then?" "Me: Yes it's stronger then pretty much any power I've felt the only stronger ones being Issei in full power balance breaker, Escanor and the capt'n." "Merlin: Okay that makes sense." *We all spend the rest of the night talking then head off to bed with Merlin giving the letter back to me. After me and Ruby get changed we sit on the bed.*

"Ruby: So was your mum alright with us getting engaged." "Zac: Yeah. Hey babe there is something I tell you." "Ruby: what is it." *I pull out the letter and hold it out to her.* "Zac: I was given this before I came to help you guys" *Ruby takes the letter and reads it.* "Ruby: So your some sort of prophesied child." "Me: Yeah but in my opinion I'll choose my own destiny."

"Ruby: but what if you die?" "Me: Ain't gonna happen. I'm not that easy to get rid of after all just ask greeny, I bet she was expecting to see me again." *Ruby giggles* "Ruby: Yeah I guess that's true. Well whoever your enemy is I'll be by your side to deal with them." "Me: Thank you." *I kiss Ruby and we go to sleep.*

*In the morning I get up and head outside to see the city but not before kissing Ruby on the forehead as she is still asleep when I leave. As I walk around town I feel a strange energy behind me, whenever I turn around I see a cloaked figure a few feet away from me. I go down an ally and hide in the shadows with the cloaked figure walking past me then I step out the shadows*

"Me: Who the hell are you and why are you following me?!" "Cloaked figure: *a higher voice behind the figures own deep one* I am your destruction but this body is just one of my servants I sent to seek you out." "Me: Still not saying why."

"Cloaked figure: *a higher voice behind the figures own deep one* Is it not obvious? To see how powerful you have become after all the last time we met you were just a baby and I killed your father but not before your father wounded me, only now can I use my servants as vessals to talk through but alas the time will come when we fight and I will gladly destroy you, everything and everyone you care about."

*I summon a sword and my wing comes out.* "Me: Wrong when the time comes I will kick your ass and wipe you out avenging my father and all the others I know you probably hurt." *The figure chuckles and draws a sword.* "Cloaked figure: *No second voice only the deep one.* My master has given me permission to test your skill."

*The figure rushes at me and swings his sword which I block and punch him in the face breaking his nose. We fight for a few minutes.* "Me: Time to end this. *I disperse my sword and summon claws on my hand with dire wolf heads engraved on them* **Howling Wolf Claw!** " *I rush at the figure and scratch at him causing him to bleed*

"Cloaked figure: You are stronger but not strong enough to defeat let alone fight my master" *He teleports away and I rush to the boar hat to see Mother. When I enter the boar hat I see capt'n setting up tables* "Meliodas: Hey Zac, what happened you look like you just had a fight with someone?" "Me: Because I just did and I need to see Mum now."

"Merlin: Looks like you and your team won't be getting as much R&R as you all wanted." *I look over to see Mum coming down the stairs* "Me: Yeah I get that. Looks like I also need to tell everyone about the letter." "Merlin: Yes it is time for that piece of information to be revealed." *I head off to get the others*

*scenes from next chapter play* "Artemis: Now for the preview. After Zac's battle with whoever the hell's servant he tells us all about the letter and we start trying to find information about who or what we could be fighting while Zac gets help from both heavenly and devilsh allies. Next Time Old Friends & New Ones Unite. Let's hope these new allies are strong enough to deal with the Cinder chick otherwise we're screwed."

* * *

Hey guys sorry that this chapter is short but I thought that I ended it as a good place and this is something need to say. The rest of this story will mostly be dialog, exposition and character development. Sorry if that fact annoys you but for what I have planned it's needed and it helps but don't worry book 3 will have many fight scenes and the fight scenes in this story will be when needed and or when I feel like they could be perfect for a scene. If you have any ideas for the way I could handle any other servants of the main villain leave a review as if the idea is interesting I may use them and I'll give credit to who gave me the idea. So beautiful readers catch you later and don't forget to check out my other story Power Rangers Nature force.


	5. Chapter 5 Old Friends & New Ones Unite

Hello my beautiful readers new chapter and some news. I have a new job so that and I'm back at college so chapters may take longer to come out but have no fear that just gives me more time to think of more ways to sort out plot points and character points as I'm having a much bigger cast of characters so sorry in advance if characters you like don't get as much for lack of better terms screen time.

 _Italics = thoughts_

*between two* = character actions

"character name between two" = what a character is saying

 **Bold = attack name**

* * *

*Everyone has gathered in the boar hat after I got them all here* "Nick: Zac what have you called us all here for I thought we were getting some R&R?" "Me: Well sadly that time is being cut short." "Nicole: why?" "Me: Because of..." "Amenadiel: Because his destiny has decided to start coming true." *they all turn and see Amenadiel in the door way.*

"Lily: And who the hell are you?" "Me: That's Amenadiel, my apparent guardian angel." "Weiss: What do you mean apparent?" "Me: Well I'm going off the fact that he is constantly turning up and giving "advice" When I apparently need it." "Amenadiel: There is no apparent, every time I have given you advice you have needed it." "Yang: And what now you've decided to help with whatever he is facing now. Why didn't you help against Cinder?"

"Amenadiel: Because it was not my place to fight." *Yang growls and her eyes flash red causing Ruby to grab Yang's arm* "Ruby: Yang please." *Yang calms down but clenches her fist* "Me: Okay now let me explain. *I say what was on the letter* and judging by the fact that a day after my angel powers activated I was attacked, there for it's starting to come true."

"Lily: Well I'm gonna help you with whoever the dickhead trying to kill you." "Jaune: Same here." *the rest of team JNPR and team RWBY nod in agreement* "Me: Cheers guys. Okay *I turn to Merlin* any information you can give us?" "Merlin: Only that whoever he is, he was an enemy of your father." _Not a great start to meeting my own apparent arch enemy._

"Me: Hmmm, right everyone see if you can find any info on long distance possession." "Nora: What about you?" "Me: I have a few more allies to get and hopefully find out more info on whoever this guy is. Flynn see if Dom knows anything about possession given her expertises when it comes to powers." "Nicole: Dom? Who's Dom?" "Flynn: My sister and sure I'll send her a message so she you two can talk after what you have to do."

"Me: Right." "Ruby: Kirito mind if I come with you?" "Me: Sure, everyone move out." *everyone heads to the library with Flynn pulling out his phone and sending a message to Dom. I take Ruby's hand and teleport us to outside of the Gremory household in hell.* "Ruby: Um Kirito, where are we?" "Me: Hell. It's where the allies I mentioned are." "Ruby: Oh."

*I take her hand and we walk to the door.* "Me: I know that fact is well really freaking weird but... Okay I've got nothing it's still weird even after a few years. *Ruby giggles then I knock on the door after a few minutes the door opens and we see a tall man in a suit with red eyes* Umm good day I'm here to see Rias and Issei." "Man: Ah so I take it you are Mr Zac Tyler and then she must be Miss Ruby Rose."

*Ruby nods* "Me: Yeah and who the hell are you?" "Man: Oh where are my manners. I am Sebastian Michaelis, the butler." _OH come the FUCK on! really they have fucking Sebastian as a butler what kind of bullocks is that._ "Ruby: So are we allowed in." "Sebastian: Of course *he leads me and Ruby inside to a lounge* I'll go get Rias and Issei" *he heads off and we sit on a sofa* "Ruby: I didn't expect your friends to have a butler."

"Me: They didn't last time I saw them." *After a few minutes we hear people coming towards us and we turn around to see Issei and Rias coming over to us and Rias is holding a baby. Me and Ruby stand up and got to meet them at the door* "Me: Issei, Rias it's great to see you both but it seems you've both been busy since the last time I was here."

*I fist bump Issei then hug Rias.* "Rias: Yeah but *she looks at the baby*she wasn't exactly plans" "Ruby: Well still *Ruby looks at the baby and starts making silly faces* she's adorable. What's her name?" "Rias: Venelana." "Me: That's your mum right" "Rias: Yeah." *Rias and Ruby go over to the sofa and talk leaving me and Issei at the door*

"Issei: Well that just happened." "Me: Yeah. So where are the others?" "Issei: They said they wanted to give us some space so we can be with the baby." *I chuckle* "Me: I never thought the day would come, Issei Hyodo a father." "Issei: Hey what's that supposed to mean?!" "Me: Think about how you were a few years ago to now." *Issei thinks for a second then rubs the back of his head*

"Issei: Yeah I guess you're right but it like the old saying having children has made me a better person." "Me: That's not always true, trust me I've seen firsthand." "Issei: Speaking of which last time we heard from you, you said you were going to take down the person that attacked beacon. Did you take her down?" "Me: Yeah but during the fight something interesting happened."

"Issei: Really. What happened?" "Me: Well I need to talk to both you and Rias about getting help you and the others." "Issei: Okay." *Me and Issei go sit with Ruby and Rias with Ruby holding Venelana* "Rias: So Zac, why did you come to see us after all it wasn't for Vene?" "Me: Well it's better if I show you why. *I stand up and reveal my one black angel wing.* Yeah this happened during the fight and about an hour ago I was attacked ."

"Rias: By who?" *I retract my wing and sit down.* "Me: A minion of my apparent arch enemy. Never thought I would ever say that." "Issei: Well I'll help take the guy down." *me and Ruby chuckle* "Ruby: Well that answers your question Zac." "Me: Yeah I guess it does." *Rias take Venelana back from Ruby and stands up*

"Rias: Sebastian." *Sebastian comes back* "Sebastian: Yes Ma'am" "Rias: Please bring up the others here." "Sebastian: Of course Ma'am." *Sebastian heads off* "Rias: While we wait for the others. So you two how did you get together?" *I sigh* "Ruby: Well..." *Ruby explains how we got together and seems to subconsciously rub her ring.*

"Rias: Aww so cute, though it also seems that you are more than just a couple." *Ruby blushes* "Me: Yeah." *The others come into the room and I hug the girls and Gasper then I fist bump Kiba* "Kiba: Great to see you Zac." "Me: Same" * I introduce Ruby to the others and explain the current situation*

"Kiba: Hmm that not a good sign." "Asia: How could the lord allow such an evil?" "Azazel: Because Michael didn't know about it." *We turn and see Azazel standing in the doorway with Sebastian behind him.* "Me: And you do?" "Azazel: I didn't until Merlin contacted me both now and when he first attacked you." "Ruby: Um what do you mean?"

"Azazel: Merlin didn't tell either of you. *he chuckles* Well I'll do it. The day or well as you know yourself Zac was born he attacked and ultimately killed your father but not before your father severely injured the person who attacked." "Akeno: I'm guessing he attacked the same reason I was attacked when I was younger." "Azazel: Yes."

*I clench my fists and stand up* "Me: Why the hell am being left in the dark about my own goddamn past?!" *I punch a wall leaving a dent but my hand still in the wall.* "Ruby: Zac! *Ruby comes over to me and takes my hand that was against the wall.* Listen I don't know anything about all this but I can guess there is a good reason for you not being told."

*I take a few deep breaths and look at Azazel* "Me: You gonna answer my question or not." "Azazel: I don't know why Merlin didn't tell you but I assumed Merlin had told you." "Me: what about my father or is that something I'm not allowed to know."

"Azazel: I can't tell everything about your father but I can say is that just like you his wings were black but he was not a fallen and he gave me this to give to you Zac when the time came. *He hands a pendant with a strange symbol on it* I don't know what it is but I know that it was something precious to him as he was always wearing it."

"Akeno: How is it possible that he has black wings but not be a fallen?" "Azazel: that is a long story." "Me: that annoyingly can wait for now, I need to see what this *I bring out my wing* lets me do." "Akeno: It should let you partially fly." "Ruby: Umm how." "Akeno: I don't know but it does." "Azazel: same way devil wings let them fly, ancient magic used by the big guy." "Ruby: by big guy do you mean? *she points up and Azazel nods* Oh"

"Rias: let's go outside so Zac can learn to fight using the wing." *we all head outside and see Sebastian waiting outside* "Me: you sure it's wise for me to fight a demon given my whole you know being a holy knight." "Sebastian: Fear not sir I will not be harmed easily." "Me: I know what you can do." "Rias: I asked him to train with you given his skills." "Ruby: So a devil has a demon butler, that's really weird." "Asia: It will take time to get used to but despite what it says in stories they aren't evil."

"Me: Well most of them trust me a few of us have the scars to prove that" *I shudder at the memory of being impaled while Issei shudders probably from memories of Raynare* "Irina: Yes but atleast our lord tries to protect us" "Sebastian: Shall we start sir." "Me: sure." *we head into a training area while the others sit in the stands nearby.*

"Sebastian: I will let you make the first hit sir." "Me: Fine. Bear Sin of Sloth lend me your power." *King's mark glows on my back and I suddenly feel power flowing through me. I suddenly feel like I have a second wing.* _That's new but hey let's see if this works._ *I launch at Sebastian grabbing him by the neck then flying in the air then once I reach up to about 3 stories high I spin us in a circle like fashion then I fly back down letting him go stopping myself from hitting the ground.* "Me: **Seismic Toss!** "

(A.N: just so you know this isn't a official attack I have been rewatching some classic pokemon and thought that the way seismic toss worked in that would be a cool thing to do in this.)

*I land on the ground stumbling a bit* _Okay work on landing and hovering as well_ *I see Sebastian stand up from the dust cloud with his clothes a bit messed up* "Sebastian: Interesting move Sir." "Me: I would ask how you aren't more hurt but given how you're a demon it probably didn't do much damage." *Sebastian chuckles* "Ruby: That was AWESOME Zac! Kick his butt."

*We spend another hour training using the various sin abilities figuring out that with my wing king's power works best as it grants me full flight .* "Rias: It seems that you are still as fast a learner as ever." "Me: Yeah." *I look towards them as they head over, Ruby hugs me and I hug back* "Ruby: That was so cool." "Azazel: seems that the fairy king's powers grant you flight." "Me: Right. I have a feeling that if king's powers got a boost then the others might have as well."

"Kiba: Well it seems that given everything now, I think that we all are thinking the same thing." *He looks at the others and they nod.* "Issei: if you ever need help in a fight just call and we'll be there." "Me: Right now that will be a last resort, after all I'm not going to be responsible for Venelana losing either one or her parents." "Rias: Thank you Zac but I don't think Issei is gonna be killed so easily." "Issei: Hell yeah." *We head back inside then sit down.*

"Me: Now Azazel. I want answers and don't hide anything." *I glare at him.* "Azazel: With the wings or well in your case wing is that before us fallen turned our wings he was born with them and it gave him unique powers with the big guy not being mad at him but giving him a mission that he accepted but didn't like. Let's just say the big guy was a bit of a..." "Me: Prick. *after I say that lightning strikes outside scaring Venelana.* Seems his son is also a prick and if he sends lightning down again he is gonna get kneecapped."

*Rias soothes Venelana and the lightning doesn't strike again* "Azazel: You aren't wrong Zac but Michael wasn't happy about him falling in love." "Ruby: So they had an argument over it." "Azazel: More like fight that ended with Michael not having anything to do with him until well you showed up." "Me: I feel sorry for Amenadiel for having him as a boss." "Azazel: but after that he came to me and we did everything we could to make sure Merlin and at the time the unborn you weren't in danger but of course that didn't work."

*I nod* "Me: That helps as it means that Michael is gonna need to answer a lot of question." "Azazel: I am sorry, I can't tell you anymore about your father but well." "Me: It could lead to either total destruction or the opposite." "Azazel: With the enemy he will strike at you again using another servant." "Me: At least he won't go after the people I care about you." "Azazel: He doesn't care to him they are things that lend you strength so he won't go after them let alone hurt them."

"Ruby: So it means I'm safe for now." "Azazel: Not necessarily as if a minion gives a good enough reason he will give them permission to harm you but not kill." *Ruby gulps and I put my arm around her.* "Me: They try that then they will get an ass kicking" "Azazel: but the guy you fought Zac is new." "Me: okay I think it's time we head back babe to see what the others have found." "Ruby: Okay, it was nice meeting you all."

"Rias: Agreed Ruby. *they hug then Ruby hugs Venelana* Zac given this new information I think that you could use this as a base of operation as it's safe from attacks. *she hugs me then hands me a box of keys* these will let your friends use any door to get in here." "Me: thank you see you guys soon then." *I teleport me and ruby back to the house. When we arrive at the house we see the others looking at books.*

"Flynn: Good to see you guys are back, did you find anything else about yourself and a way to use the wing." *I nod then a girl rushes over.* "Dom: Let me see the wing and tell me what you can do with it" "Me: good to see you haven't changed Dom." *Me and Ruby sit down and explain to everyone about what we learned and what I can do.*

"Dom: Interesting, very interesting. Now about the long distance possession you asked little brother to get me to look into. It's very powerful and very dangerous magic that hasn't been used in a few centuries because it can lead to death of original body and death of who the body that is being possessed. I will need to keep looking about ways to track it but I can do that with the group."

"Me: okay." *I give everyone a key from the box then explain what they do.* "Amenadiel: Seems like a good idea." "Yang: Better than anything you've done." "Me: Okay everyone grab all we have and we can continue the research in the gremory house." *Everyone nods and starts getting things ready with nora carrying a few boxs of personal stuff.* "Amber: Room for one more." *I turn to the door and see Amber standing in the door way.*

"Me: There is no going back once you join." "Amber: I know and I want to help." *I toss her a key* "Me: Grab your stuff then come back here." "Amber: Right." *she heads off and I help pack then after half an hour she gets back and we all head through a door to the gremory house.*

* * *

"Flynn: Now for the preview. Once we get into the gremory house we look around and settle in with Zac testing to see if his other powers have gotten stronger but I am worried about what Dom thinks of Nicole but she won't stop me from being with her. Next Time Settling in. I hope get stronger to help Zac however we can."

Okay chapter done, I know it's short but trying to write in a way so it's easier to write dialog. Again sorry for anyone who's favourite character didn't get as much time in this chapter but it does mean that you could imagine what they were doing while researching. Dom I hope you like your character just say what kind of outfit they would be wearing as I left that out since I didn't want to assume anything.


	6. Chapter 6 Settling In

Hello Beautiful Readers Zac again new chapter that is fluff mostly with but it is funny.

To my reviewers:

Dom I'm really happy you like your character and real surprised how a like it is as I was going by what you told me and from that I used it. Hopefully you like what I do this time as well.

 _Italics = thoughts_

*between two* = character actions

"character name between two" = what a character is saying

 **Bold = attack name**

* * *

*As we enter the gremory house front entrance, Sebastian and a few other servants comes and help move all the stuff we brought with us.* "Yang: So this is hell, I thought it would be more..." "Nora: on fire and more screaming." *Rias comes down from the stairs with baby Venelana on her hip* "Rias: Oh don't worry there is screaming but it will be from little V here" *she bounces Venelana who giggles*

"Pyrrha: aww. She's so adorable, how old is she?" "Rias: about 6 months. *Pyrrha heads over to them* Zac the others are waiting in the lounge to meet your friends." "Me: Okay. *I look over to the others* everyone let them deal with the stuff while we meet the others." "Dom: okay but if any of the servants touch my notes and damage them they will pay with their lives."

"Flynn: Come on sis lets go and meet the people who can help us." *Flynn grabs Dom's shoulders and takes her to the lounge but not before she glares at all the servants* "Lily: Seems that you always find weird friends no matter where you go." "Me: Yeah I seem to be a magnet for weird people."

*We head inside and I introduce everyone to each other* "Azazel: No Sins Zac?" "Me: Mum cast a protection spell on the boar hat a while ago so no need to come here with us." "Dom: Boo. I wanted to talk to Merlin about some ideas I had." "Flynn: No, last time you tried that I lost my eye brows and hair for a month." "Dom: One simple mistake and people never let it go." "Flynn: I still have scars from ideas before that."

"Dom: Okay two or three or ten mistakes." "Me: Okay you two that's enough bickering we should just focus on settling in but Dom *I look at her as she stands by the door to leave then turns to me and smiles * do not touch anything that we did not bring with us." "Dom: Fine. Why must people always take then fun out of everything though sometimes taking things out then reinserting them can be fun to." *She chuckles to herself*

"Rias: Okay everyone's stuff should be in their rooms and the house has been fitted with rooms to fix and sort out your weapons and any armour you all need." "Me: Thank you Rias. For now just find your rooms and take some relaxation time." "Rias: Your rooms should have your names on the doors so you don't get confused." *everyone nods then heads off with me and Ruby heading to our room.*

"Ruby: So how long do you think this will be for? I mean us staying here." "Me: hopefully not to long but that all depends on my new arch enemy." "Ruby: Yeah I guess that makes sense. *Once Me and Ruby reach our room we enter and get changed facing away from each other.* So don't you think we should not hide from each other when we get changed." "Me: yeah but that could lead to something else."

"Ruby: oh right." "Me: But if you're okay with it then on three we turn around okay." "Ruby: Okay on three" "Both of us: One, Two, Three." *We both turn around to see each other in each other's underwear.* "Both of us: Wow." *I go up to her and kiss her.* "Me: You look stunning." "Ruby: You're not bad yourself." *we finish getting changed and lay down in bed* "Me: Tomorrow we settle in and start to plan." "Ruby: Yeah we can kick this guys butt" *I chuckle and we fall asleep*

*we wake up and head to the dining room for breakfast but when we get there we see Dom asleep on the table.* "Ruby: Umm is she okay." "Me: In what way do you mean okay because this might be normal." "Ruby: I mean as in should we move her." "Me: Nah just let me do something first." *I summon a pen and draw whiskers on Dom's face. Then me and Ruby sit down and wait for the others to get to the table.*

"Ruby: She might be mad when she finds out what you did." "Me: Probably but it's her fault for not falling asleep in her room." *Flynn and Nicole come in with smiles on their faces then they see Dom and Flynn face palms* "Flynn: God's Sake" "Nicole: I take it by that reaction that this isn't the first time this has happened" "Flynn: Yep and high chance it won't be the last." *Flynn goes and shakes Dom*

"Dom: Huh *Dom rolls off the table and hits the floor* I'm awake" "Nicole: Why were you asleep on the table?" "Dom: Um, I don't know. I swear I was in a chair before I fell asleep" *three of them take their seats as the others come in and sit down and we start to eat breakfast.* "Dom: So how much do we actually know our enemy?" "Me: Outside of what we've already learned, nothing else." "Dom: Hmm, maybe we could find out more about him going by his power."

"Me: Makes sense but right now I say we settle in then we can focus on the enemy." "Everyone: Right." *After breakfast everyone heads off and as I go to the library Flynn and Nicole walk with me.* "Me: What's up guys?" "Flynn: We need your help" "Nicole: Dom doesn't know we're dating and..." "Me: you want me to be there when you tell her." "Flynn and Nicole: Yeah." "Me: Sure was heading to the library anyway."

*Once we get to the library, we see Dom rushing around with her hair in a messy pony tail* "Flynn: Oh no." *Dom sees us then rushes over us* "Dom: What do you guys want." "Flynn: We need to talk." "Dom: what for?" "Me: I'll be over there." *I point to a corner and go over to it but still in ear shot and in seeing distance.* "Nicole: me and Flynn are dating." *Dom glares at Flynn then at Nicole*

"Dom: And what makes you think you're good enough to be dating my little brother Nicole" "Nicole: I love your brother." "Dom: So, you're going to have to prove to me why you're good enough to date Flynn." "Nicole: No. The only person who can say whether I'm good enough to be with Flynn is Flynn." "Dom: Okay how about this we fight. If you win you can date Flynn but if I win you two breakup."

"Nicole: NO! Mine and Flynn's relationship isn't something that I will bet on just to prove to you that I should be with Flynn. The only person who can say whether I and Flynn are together is Flynn." *Dom gets closer to Nicole causing me to stop leaning against the wall and ready to stop Dom* "Dom: That is a mighty brave thing to say to me. I like it, you have well for lack of better words balls. Okay you can be with my little brother of course in both ways" *Dom laughs at what she said.*

"Nicole: Thank you for saying that but it's still not up to you." "Me: Okay, glad to see that everything didn't get violent so I'm a go do some research on my apparent family history. *I head over to the book shelves on angels.* Dom you familiarised yourself with the library yet." *I go to turn where Dom, Nicole and Flynn were but they are gone.*

"Dom: Yeah I have why?" *I jump and swing at Dom on the other side of me who ducks before I hit* "Me: Jesus! Never do that again!" "Dom: Okay so why do you need my help when it comes to this beautiful place?" "Me: Any books on family history when it comes to the old angels like the four archangels." "Dom: Sadly no as we have very little information on your dad so we don't know where to start looking but I'll see if I can anything on black wings." "Me: Cheers"

*I head off to the gardens and see Weiss sitting on a bench reading a book.* "Me: hey Weiss. What you reading?" *She looks up then moves to one side of the bench and I sit down next to her.* "Weiss: It's the final book in a series by Richard Castle." *she holds up the book and I see the title as Storm Fall.* _Ha ha ha. Castle is real in this world that is mint._ "Me: Good book series?" "Weiss: Yes, his other book series is good too."

"Me: So what happened back home?" "Weiss: What do you mean?" "Me: You know what I mean. I warned your dad that if you are mistreated he would have me to answer to." "Weiss: Zac, he didn't mistreat me." "Me: I know about how you are no longer the next in line to be in charge of the company." "Weiss: oh right. I don't need to be in charge of the company to make a difference."

"Me: Now that is always good to hear." "Weiss: Why?" "Me: Because it means you have grown and it means that we can make a small cut against your dickhead father." "Weiss: and how is that? He is very powerful." "Me: Because with your dust knowledge you could find dust in Liones and Camerlot and create a new dust company." "Weiss: Zac that is could work." "Me: Not could, will work if you're up for it."

"Weiss: Okay let's do it but how will we know if Dust is in Liones or Camerlot?" "Me: Little spell I did when I went to Liones show me that dust in Liones but not sure about Camerlot." "Weiss: How much dust in Liones?" "Me: A crap ton of all the types I know from all elemental magic in the area." "Weiss: Okay, I'll start sorting out a way to start the company oh and a name for it." "Me: I can handle starting it with a message to the King as it will be mining in his kingdom."

"Weiss: Okay *she stands up then I stand up* Zac thank you." *she hugs me and I hug back* "Me: No problem Weiss always ready to help a friend." *she heads inside and I head to the weapons lab. When I get there I see Ruby at one station her back to me so I walk up to her and put my arms around her.* "Me: Hey babe, how are you?" *she turns around* "Ruby: I'm great since this lab is so cool *her eyes twinkle at the lab* also me and Melody have thought of some cool weapon ideas."

*I look around and see Melody at a station with various plans laid out.* "Me: Yo." "Melody: hey." "Me: How's Artemis?" *She blushes* "Melody: He's fine just practising in the gym" "Me: Cool. So *I let go of Ruby* any cool weapon ideas?" *Ruby rushes over to the bench Melody is at* "Ruby: Ooo so many cool designs some done by Me and the rest by Melody." *I head over to the table.* "Me: Any ones that are finalised."

"Melody: This is one of them. *She pulls out a plan* It's a bow that can become a great sword and two twin swords." *I look over the design* (A.N. Jack the weapon should sound familiar) "Me: Nice what about the arrows?" "Melody: They can be infused with dust and magic with some help." "Me: Right that could be useful when it comes to stealth missions." "Melody: That's what I was thinking."

"Ruby: We also have this one. *She brings out a plan for twin gauntlets similar to yang's but also have a blade outer side.* I figured that the blade could be useful as with a few modifications the blades could split off so when in close range they could guard their wrists but also fight with blades." "Me: that is a interesting idea. Have you asked the others to see if they want any weapon mods or even if they want a new weapon for those who could use one."

"Melody: Not really." "Ruby: not yet as I wanted to get a feeling for the lab before I asked anyone about things and before I made new weapons." "Me: alright, both of you get to know the lab then go asking about weapons as we could use a good arsenal for whoever we are up against." "Melody & Ruby: Okay" "Me: Catch you later melody. *I kiss Ruby* See you later babe" "Melody: Bye" "Ruby: Later Kirito"

*I head out and see blake and Sun on the stairs* "Sun: hey Zac. What's up" "Me: Nothing much. What about you two lovebirds" "Blake: I am taking some time to relax and plan to help the white fang" "Sun: And I'm just relaxing" "Me: Nice, I'll see you two later." *I go to the lounge area and see Rias with baby Venelana* "Rias: Hey Zac how is everyone?" "Me: Of the ones I've seen they seem to be adapting well."

"Rias: So how about Dom?" *I groan* "Me: What did she do now?" "Rias: Nothing like that it's just she seems a bit" "Me: Nuts." "Rias: Eccentric was what I was thinking. How did you two meet anyway?" "Me: It will be better if I show you. Goat sin of Lust lend me your power" *Gowther's mark glows and I touch Rias head letting her see the meeting.*

Meeting

*Me and Flynn head towards a door.* "Me: So Flynn who is Dom?" "Flynn: My Sister and an expert on powers." "Me: Hence taking me to see her." "Flynn: Yep but *he holds the door nob* She is weird for lack of better words" *he opens the door and we walk in to a room filled full book shelves but with books on the table next to a laptop along with a massive pile of books on the floor.*

"Flynn: Dom you here!" *We see the pile of books move then a hand pops out and waves* "Dom: I'm here just give me a minute. *She climbs out of the pile and grabs Flynn then nuggies him* Hey little brother how are you?" "Flynn: I'm great but get off me" *She lets go of Flynn and looks at me* "Dom: Who is he?" "Flynn: This is Zac he needs some help when it comes to using his powers" "Me: Power not powers just one power" "Dom: And why should I help him"

"Me: Him has a name and because I'm guessing from what Flynn told me you are an expert on powers so helping me could give you some new information on powers." "Dom: I like him, most people just take my shit as they say then moan later but you are the first person outside from Flynn to just talk back and not take it." "Me: I'm done taking peoples shit so you gonna help or not" "Dom: Sure why not, it could be fun."

Present Day

*I remove my hand from Rias' head* "Me: That's how we met and well she has been a good friend ever since." "Rias: Why does that sound familiar?" "Me: Yeah yeah, it's similar to how we met but it didn't lead to me getting impaled." "Rias: I know but I have a feeling that if it wasn't for you then little V *she bounces Venelana who giggles* wouldn't be here." "Me: Fate is weird like that." "Rias: Then you should also get to know your goddaughter."

"Me: Wait what?" "Rias: Myself and Issei talked last night and decide for you to be her godfather." "Me: I never expected that but I'm down." "Rias: Well then" *she hands me V and I hold her* "Me: this could getting used to." *We sit and talk for a bit more until we hear a bell and head to the dining room for lunch.*

* * *

*Scenes from next chapter play* "Ruby: Now for the preview. After everyone has settled in we start planning a way to fight back against this enemy and upgrade our stuff. Next Time Prep Time! Let's hope we are ready."

Okay Chapter 6 is done and all ready to start the final build up to the beginning of book 3 so next chapter might be the last not sure. Dom I hope you like what I've done with your character and the meeting. I can't wait to hear about the drawing of her.


	7. Chapter 7 Prep Time

,Hello Beautiful Readers new chapter and potentially the last of book 2. And Dom thanks for the love it has been a real help and I hope we can collaborate for more characters and a potential story. I'm glad you like what I've done with your character.

 _Italics = thoughts_

*between two* = character actions

"character name between two" = what a character is saying

 **Bold = attack name**

* * *

*When me and Rias reach the table I hand V back to Rias and I go sit next to Ruby and Rias sits next to Issei then everyone else arrives.* "Nora: So what's for lunch, cause I'm hungry." "Rias: Don't worry, you'll be fed" *We all get food and start eating. As we eat the doorbell goes off and after a few minutes we see Sebastian come in with the sins.*

"Me: Guys *I get up* I thought you weren't coming here." "Meliodas: Well we went to get some provisions and to see Barta encase he had a vision of the future." "Ruby: Wait, you know someone who can see the future?" "Elizabeth: Yes, my father he has had one." "Me: What did he see?" "Elizabeth: he said he saw a battle but that's all he said." "Meliodas: He's hiding some information about what he saw but whatever it is, it doesn't matter."

"Me: Okay. Did you find anything else out?" "King: Only that this guy is good at hiding his power." "Me: , can you all help us prepare for him?" "Hawk: Sure!After all, I can help too." "Nora: How?You're a pig." "Hawk: Hey! I'm powerful!" "Me: Easy. Okay then, let's go prepare for his forces." *We all head off and prepare with Ruby in the weapons lab.*

"Me: So I think we need to get those weapons ready after all we could use more weapons against whoever we are against." "Ruby: Yeah, let's get a move on then." *We start preparing the weapons with Ruby making them and me enchanting them* "Merlin: My, isn't this interesting." *Me and Ruby both look up* "Ruby: Umm, Zac's Mum, why are you here?" "Merlin: Oh Ruby, just call me Merlin or all, you are engaged to my son."

"Ruby: So, Merlin, why are you here?" "Merlin: Well to see you two." "Me: Why?" "Merlin: Why what?" "Me: Why now?" "Merlin: You are most defiantly my son." "Me: Why because I can see through your bullshit." "Merlin: Now, now, language. You will not speak your mother like that." "Ruby: Umm should I go?" "Merlin: No, no you will be part of our family so you have no reason to go."

"Me: So, you gonna answer my question or will you hide the truth from me again?" "Merlin: I have a reason to why I never told you about who you will fight." "Me: And why is that? Is it to do with my other name that I couldn't read in the letter?" "Merlin: How did you know it was a name?" "Me: I didn't until now." "Ruby: you tricked her."

"Merlin: Hmm so you did. I doubt that anyone could have told you how to trick me." "Me: Again you're right. I did learn other things before I met Rias and the others. Now what is my other name?" "Ruby: What do you mean other name?" "Merlin: Most people have just one name but some people usually angelic or devils and demons have two names. One name being their chosen name that they are referred by while the other can be used to control them." "Me: Or unlock their true power if a person knows their true name."

"Ruby: So, Zac if you learn your true name does that mean that you could get stronger angelic powers?" "Me: Don't know but it probably isn't just angelic powers that will get stronger, high chance that my sin powers will get a boost." "Merlin: Yes, which means that you will need more training with the sins for their powers." "Me: *sarcastically* Great not like I had enough trouble Escanor's last time."

"Ruby: Escanor?" "Merlin: the small man with the moustache." "Ruby: Wait he is a sin?But he's so scrawny." "Me: You should see him at mid-day during a fight then you'll see why I had trouble with his ability." "Merlin: Yes, his power is quite unique and quite fascinating." "Me: And now you see why Dom likes Mum." "Merlin: Ah yes, would make a fine sorceress. I might take her as an apprentice."

"Me: That might cause her to have a heart attack." "Ruby: So, Merlin, do you know Zac's true name?" "Merlin: Maybe your father gave it to you when he died so I only have an idea on what it could be." "Me: *sarcastically* Great not like it could lead to life or death." "Merlin: I am sorry, but I cannot confirm something that I do not know."

"Ruby: So why are you talking about this now?" "Merlin: Because the time has come for Zac to know the truth." "Me: And what truth is that because Azazel has told me quite a bit of it." "Merlin: About the pendent that was your fathers. You summoned it once before when your angelic powers first activated as you say." "Ruby: Wait the flaming sword wasn't just fire encased around one of Zac's swords."

"Merlin: No, it was his father's weapon." "Me: So, the flaming sword was my dad's." "Merlin: Yes." "Me: Wait the flaming sword was the weapon used by the big guy during the war between the three factions" "Merlin: Yes, and it was passed onto your father then of course you." "Me: So anyway, I can find out how to summon the sword again without going into a rage."

"Merlin: Not until you unlock your true power" "Me: *sarcastically* Great." "Ruby: And for Zac to unlock his true power he needs to find out his true name." "Merlin: Yes." "Me: How the hell are we supposed to find that out?" "Merlin: I will see if I can translate the writing but aside from that I have no idea on how to find out." "Me: Ask should be able to find a book for the translation." "Merlin: Interesting. I will go see her."

*Merlin leaves and me and Ruby finish off the weapons and sit down on two chairs.* "Ruby: So about the way you spoke to your mum" *I look down* "Me: Yeah, I know I shouldn't have talked to her the way I did but..." "Ruby: You're mad at her for not telling you about your dad. I don't blame you, but she probably had a good reason like thinking that if you found out about him you would do whatever you can to stop him before finding out about me and the others so chance you may have never saved Pyrrha."

"Me: Yeah I guess you're right about that, but I still would have like to know about my angel blood before the whole flaming sword thing." "Ruby: fair enough but does it give you any idea on who your dad could be?" "Me: Yeah it does a very big idea, I'm just hoping that this guy isn't as strong as he seems to be otherwise if my hunch is correct then he is potential the strongest being in existence."

"Ruby: So really not good." "Me: Yeah really not good." "Ruby: Are you gonna tell me who you think your dad is. *I nod and whisper who I think it is in her ear* Whoa if that is true then that means you're." "Me: Doomed or have the small chance of winning even with you all helping.""Ruby: If we beat Cinder then we can beat this guy plus look at who we have on our side. Team RWBYZ, Team JNPR, Sun and your team which consists of..."

"Me: consists of a spirit detective, a daughter of the hokage, a literal human weapon, a holy knight, a huntress, Dom and a badass librarian." "Ruby: plus, the sins and Rias' group." "Me: And a few holy knights willing to help." "Ruby: See look at who you have helping you, this guy has no chance against our group."

*I hug Ruby and kiss her cheek* "Me: Thanks babe that really helped. Now to start my training as I will need all I can get to master some of them." "Ruby: Right let's go." *We leave the weapons lab and head to the training area. When we get to the area we see Ban and the Capt'n fighting with Elizabeth and Hawk sitting at the stands by furthest the wall from the door.* "Meliodas: Hey Zac what you here for?"

"Me: Training for what is yet to come." "Meliodas: Need a hand." "Me: Sure" "Ruby: I'm just gonna sit with the princess and hawk." "Me: okay babe" *I head into the fighting area as Ruby goes and sits next to Elizabeth.* "Capt'n: So how we doing this huh Zac?" "Me: I was planning on mastering Escanor's powers more as they are my strongest." "Ban: hey Capt'n let me take this one."

"Meliodas: You sure ban I mean he is stronger then you." "Ban: Yeah but I can handle his attacks better." "Me: Why not both of you?" "Ban: You sure Zac." "Me: yeah" *We all get into fighting positions.* "Me: Lion Sin of Pride. Full Cowling!" *I rush at Capt'n and punch him but he blocks my attack and knocks me flying* "Ban: Heads up *I turn and Ban punches my head to the ground.* You gonna give up"

*I get up* "Me: No *I grab Ban's arm and throw him at the Capt'n then I rush at them and hold my hands out with two fire balls* Twin Nova Blast!" *both go to hit Ban but the Capt'n reflects both at me then Ban punches me back leaving me on my ass* "Ban: You've gotten slower Zac maybe you should stop focusing on your girlfriend and focus on fighting."

*I stand up and rush at Ban again punching him full power launching him into a wall* "Me: AHHHH!" *I look at my arm which is completely broken up to the elbow.* "the others: Zac!" *Everyone in the room rushes over to me* "Ruby: What happened?" "Me: I put too much power into the attack." "Elizabeth: here let me *she takes my arm and starts healing it*It shouldn't take too long"

"Capt'n: So how come you did that?" "Me: Don't know I just did what I usually did." "ban: sure you weren't distracted by Red Riding hood there." "Ruby: But I didn't do anything I was just talking to the Princess." "Hawk: Maybe he was distracted by something else." "Elizabeth: Like what Hawk?" *I see the Capt'n look at me* "Me: Whoever is coming after you." "Hawk: The hell you talking about?"

"Capt'n: What distracted him? He is distracted by everything that has happened over the past few days even if he isn't actively affected by it." "Ruby: Huh?" "Me: My subconscious is what caused my arm breaking as it's distracted by recent events." "Hawk: Okay now I'm confused" "Ban: Basically what Zac has learned over the past few days have caused him to have issues with his powers."

"Hawk: Oh" "Elizabeth: So until Zac can get passed what has been going on he will have trouble controlling his powers." "Me: Pretty much." *After Elizabeth has finished healing my arm I stand up* "Capt'n: How about some basic training then Zac?" "Me: Okay." *Elizabeth, Ban, Hawk and Ruby go to the stands.* "Capt'n: You ready Zac?" *I summon a sword* "Me: Yeah" *the Capt'n draws his sword*

"Capt'n: okay Zac, Lets go." *I swing at him and he blocks then it becomes a back and forth thing with neither of us landing hits on each other.* "Capt'n: Seems that you are still fast when it comes to fighting without powers" "Me: You shouldn't underestimate me Capt'n" *I deflect a hit from him and kick him away. We spar for an hour with each of us having a few cuts.*

"Capt'n: Seems that you still have it ay Zac." "Me: Yeah." "Capt'n: So any idea on who the old man is?" "Me: yeah but if my hunch is true then." "Capt'n: whoever is after you must be pretty strong." "Me: Yeah but the more I learn about this guy, the more I fear for you all." "Capt'n: Don't worry, we can all take care of ourselves." "Me: Still I don't know. Given how he can possess people I'm worried he'll possess any of you."

"Capt'n: He can't." "Me: How come?" "Capt'n: after we defeated the four horseman, Merlin made sure to make it so none of us could be affected by any powers that involve controlling us and she made sure to do the same thing to everyone else here." "Me: Thanks that does make me feel better but it means that he could control innocent people."

"Capt'n: We can figure out a way to stop that from happening." "Me: Okay thanks for the talk Capt'n." "Capt'n: No problem Zac." *the others walk over to us.* "Ruby: You guys okay?" "Me: Yeah babe, I'm just gonna go out for a walk." "Ruby: Okay." *Me and Ruby kiss then I head off and walk outside.*

 _With everything that's going on, I was hoping for some relaxation but even when I find out answers about who I really am, I just find more questions with them. It's like universe is just wanting me to go slightly nuts._

*As I walk I feel a presence of a person* "Me: Whoever is following me, give it up as otherwise you will get an asskicking." *the person following me chuckles and the chuckle is all too familiar, so I turn around and see a cloaked figure* "Cloaked figure: you have gotten stronger but are you strong enough to fight my master?" "Me: How about you say your name as otherwise I'm going to have to give you one."

"Cloaked Figure: My name is well I prefer my as you would call it nickname." "Me: Which is?" "Cloaked Figure: My nickname is Slayer." "Me: Should I let Buffy know that there is a new slayer in town." "Slayer: I will not allow you to mock the name given to me by my master." "Me: Well you're not allowed to kill me so what you gonna do about it?"

"Slayer: Well I could attack one of your friends, or even that special red head with the cape." "Me: Touch her or any of them and I will kill you." "Slayer: Then, you will not mock me." *I summon the claws I used against him the last time we fought.* "me: You gonna attack me or not?" "Slayer: Oh, you think I'm here to attack you. No, no, no, I'm just here to distract you." "Me: What? *We hear a scream from the house.* Rias!"

*I summon a gun and shoot at Slayer then run to the house. When I reach the door it won't open.* _No goddamn it!Open you blasted piece of wood._ "Me: Boar Sin of Gluttony, lend me your power" *I kick the door open and rush to where I heard Rias' scream. As I get to the room I see a bunch of knocked out cloaked figures against the walls and on the floor.* "Me: Rias!"

*an energy blast flies at me and I just narrowly dodge it and see it hit a clocked figure behind me then I get to the door and see Rias hold Venelana in one hand and an energy bolt in another.* "Rias: Zac what is going on?" "Me: Whoever is coming after me thought it would be smart to attack this place" "Rias: And come after my daughter." *We hear people coming towards the door way then see a bunch of cloaked figures in the doorway.*

"Lead Cloaked Figure: Give us the baby and no one will be harmed." "Rias: You will not have my daughter." "Me: Not a chance in hell you're getting her" "Lead Cloaked Figure: Then we will take the baby by force." *As they start to approach us they all get blasted out of a window* "Issei: No one is touching my baby girl. *he rushes over to Rias in full armour minus the helmet* How are the two of you."

"Rias: both of us are fine. How is everyone else?" "Issei: They are handling the other cloaked figures." "Me: You two stay here, I'll go check on the others." *I leave the room and go check on the others. I run into Dom who has various small cuts, a blood covered knife and her hair in a messy pony tail.* "Me: You okay Dom?" *Dom looks at me as if the question is stupid* "Dom: Oh, yeah I'm should see the other guy.*Pauses, thinking with an evil grin* On second thought, maybe you shouldn't if you're a bit squeamish."

"Me: Listen Dom, go find the others and help them." "Dom: Sure." *She goes off to help the others while go to find Ruby and I run into Artemis and Melody with Artemis in scythe form.* "Me: You two okay?" "Melody: Yes we're fine just a few small cuts" "Artemis: and some dents but nothing we can't handle" *I see them activate witch hunter and take out a few cloaked figures.* "Me: That's new. How'd you master that?" "Melody & Artemis: Heat of the moment." "Me: Fair enough"

*I take out a few more cloaked figures* "Artemis: How many of these guys are there?" "Me: Don't know. But you guys know where Ruby is?" "Melody: Weapons Lab." "Me: thank you." *I rush to the weapons lab to see a pink explosion coming out from the lab. When I get inside I see Nora smacking cloaked figures away and electrocuting them as they get smacked flying while ruby shoots them away.*

"Me: You guys okay." "Nora: Yeah, we're fine as these guys are nothing to us." "Ruby: So what are these guys after?" "Me: They went for Venelana and got me talking outside long enough to get passed any protection." *We hear movement coming from the door way and see Merlin enter.* "Merlin: before you ask, everyone is alright." "Me: how did they get passed the protection barrier?" "Merlin: Magic strong enough for it to take time for me to reinforce it with some help from Dom"

"Me: Okay what about Venelana and everyone else?" "Merlin: Only small cuts and bruises nothing to serious." "Me: Okay. I need to do something." "Merlin: Do what?" "Me: Learn the name of the bugger who killed my father and is coming after me." "Ruby: Be careful." "Me: I will. * I head outside and see Slayer still standing after I had shot him.* What is the name of your master?!" "Slayer: The bringer of the new world. His name isAung Un Rama." "Me: If you ever see him after this then let Anung know that I will stop him before he hurts anyone else."

*He rushes at me and I block his attack.* "Me: Lion Sin of Pride! Full Cowling!" *I punch him away and smash him into the ground.*"Slayer: he shall not fall." "Me: He will and I will stop him." *he kicks me away and stands up the summons his weapons which are two one handed long swords .* "Slayer: This weapon was given to me by my master and it has never failed to kill an opponent." "Me: Sacred treasure Aincrad seventh form" *I hold out my hand and Aincrad takes the form of an axe.* (A.N. Pretty much the axe is the leviathan axe from the PS4 God of War game. Thank you jack for the idea)

"Me: My Weapon was given to by the King of Liones and it will be yours and your masters down fall" *We rush at each other with him cutting my arm while I slash at his body but missing as he jumps away. I throw the axe at him and he deflects it behind him.* "Slayer: You lost your weapon." "Me: Have I?" *I hold my hand out and the Axe hits him in the back of the head with the flat of the blade and it flies into my hand*

"Slayer: You are a cunning one." "Me: Cut the crap" *I rush at him and swing the axe down going through his swords when he tries to block the axe.* "Slayer: You broke my weapons, how is it possible." "Me: Never underestimate me. *I raise my fists* Starlight Barrage!" *I punch him repeatedly all across his body then punch him in the chest causing him to fly into a bunch of rocks.* "Slayer: You are stronger than before." "Me: I've kicked your ass twice, now give up."

*Slayer gets up* "Slayer: time we clash, I will win." *Slayer teleports away and I rush back to the house and see Dom at the door.* "Dom: Hey, what's the rush?" "Me: I know the name of the person who killed my dad and is after me." "Dom: Who?" "Me: Anung Un Rama. Does that name mean anything?" "Dom: I'll look it up see if I can find the name." "Me: Okay, I'll see if Mum knows the name." "Dom: Right."

*we head inside and I go to see Merlin. I find her in the lab with Ruby, Rias and Issei who is holding Venelana.* "Ruby: Any luck?" "Me: Yeah. The guys name is Anung Un Rama. Does that mean anything to you Mum?" "Merlin: No, I'll ask Azazel." "Me: Dom is looking to see if there is any info on him but given how he sent so many people to attack us and get Venelana, I think he is getting ready for the big thing." "Issei: We'll start getting everything ready." "Me: Okay."

*Rias, Issei and Merlin leave me and Ruby alone. Ruby comes over to me* "Ruby: So everything okay?" "Me: Sadly no. Every time I find answers, I end up with more questions." "Ruby: Well we still have everyone to help you and well you have me." *I pull Ruby close to me* "Me: That I do, if there is one thing I've learned it's that never doubt the power of love." "Ruby: Yeah." *We kiss and I move us to a bench.*

"Ruby: Shouldn't we be preparing for Amuh." "Me: It's Anung and this could be one of the few moments we get to ourselves" *I use magic to close and lock the door and Ruby giggles* "Ruby: Okay." *We kiss more and we start removing each other's clothes till we are both in out underwear.* "Me: So we could keep kissing or if you want, go further." "Ruby: I say we go further." "Me: Here or in our room?" "Ruby: don't mind." "Me: here it is." *I kiss her and I move my hands to her bra clip.* (A.N. First time writing this kind of scene so nothing to harsh please) "Ruby: Do you need my help"

"Me: You have so little faith in me" *As we talk I undo the clip, spin us round and sweep everything off the table then I lift Ruby onto it* "Ruby: Seems you didn't need help" *We kiss again and I take her bra straps down and kiss her shoulders then she lets the bra drop to the floor and we finish taking each other's clothes off. I put on a condom and move closer inserting myself into her causing her to moan. I move us onto the table*

"Me: So I've it hurts the first time." "Ruby: Yeah I've heard the same thing." "me: I'll do it in a quick movement and then wait for you to say when you want me to move." "Ruby: Okay." *I thrust inwards and wait a few minutes holding Ruby closer until she nods for me to start moving. We make love for a few minutes until we both moan together as we climax and we lay on the table.* "Ruby: Okay that was..." "Me: Wow. *I hold her close* So just encase people want in I'm a just do this."

*I magically unlock the door and teleport Me and Ruby to our room along with our clothes.* "Ruby: We'll be ready for him." "Me: Yeah we will and I'll make sure that we can actually make Issei do a best man's speech" "Ruby: So Issei is who you choose for best man." "Me: yeah if you're okay with it." "Ruby: Yeah but as Yang is my maid of honor. *I chuckle* What?" "Me: I never thought would be talking about this stuff." "Ruby: Fair enough." *We lay in bed and fall asleep in each other's arms*

* * *

Okay Book 2 is done. Now I am on the Final book of this four book series. Dom thank you for the help with this chapter and the help with the rest of this story. I'm hoping book 3 sticks the landing as I would hate for it to suck but only time will tell if that will happen.


End file.
